


Bitten: Aot AU

by awkward_otaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Attack on Titan AU, Multi, Not too angsty, action/ romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_otaku/pseuds/awkward_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a normal day as it usually was for the student of Snk high. suddenly an unexpected intruder breaks in and causes hell for every one. who knew in matter of minutes already hundreds of students have been infected. Alex and her friends try and survive in their apocalyptic world and hopefully make it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> main character is OC. Alexis Latham. She's cousins with Armin and close friends with Eren and Mikasa. She has long black hair and green eyes and 5'3.  
> feel free to make your own character if you want :)
> 
> also this is on going so i'll updated as much as i can

Levi p.o.v. 10.25am

"MR. ACKERMAN SIR! COME QUICK SOME ONE WALKED IN THE FRONT GATES AND ATTACKED A COUPLE OF STUDENTS!" a student yelled running into my class. I stopped writing on the board and turned to my class who stared silently at the blonde female with blue eyes panting at the door. "Ms. Lillian is this some kind of joke. Get to class." I scolded her. Students at this school usually do this kind of stuff to the teachers and I though ghey had stopped since Last time a student got expelled for tricking the principle about a dead body.

But by the look of her face and trembling body, I was doubting that this was some kind of joke. She opened her mouth to say another word but a loud scream echoed through the hallway behind her. I widened my eyes feeling my heart beat risen for a second. Okay what ever this girl was saying may or may not be true but that scream was real.

"Every one stay here and don't open the door!" I commanded to my panicked class and ran out locking my class door.

I look at the blonde whose pupil's were as small as dots from shock. I need to get this girl to the office just incase th e intruder might get her. Furtunetly the office was in the direction of the scream so I grabbed her arm and ran towards the hall way.

Another loud screech was heard and I loosened my tie out of stress. Whatever was happening out there didn't sound good. We reached the office and I opened the door and pushed the blonde inside.

"Principal Smith please take care of this girl while up go check something." I hurriedly said. The blue eyed male stood up from his desk filled with paper work to stop me. "What's wrong Mr. Ackerman? What happened?" I paused before opening the door. Of course he wouldn't have heard fhw screams. His walls were thick so no scream could get inside. He hadn't known about that yet. "Just some kids messing around I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. " I weak smiled at the principal. I had to make sure this was all real first before telling him. I can't loose this job for another stupid mistake that the kids dragged me in like last time.

I ran out and rand down the hall. It was silent other than the sound of my footsteps running along. I reached a turn at the end and heard a rustling noise. I stopped and stood at rhw corner of the wall hesitating to see what that noise had made.

I turn slightly peeking my head and gasped.

Alexis's (you) p.o.v. 10.28 a.m.

"What was that?" You asked standing up from your desk. You walked over to the door and peeked out slim glads window. Everyone was chatting inside the class. Some were joking around and saying that it was all another joke and some were worried and thinking that the intruder might get them. You didn't know what to think. You've never seen Mr. Ackerman look that worried before running out of the class and that scream did sound real. You kept staring at the window hoping to see something and felt your stomach clench. You were getting worried. How come no one had left their class rooms yet. How come Mr. Ackerman was the only teacher who was informed by this.

You felt a tug from behind your brown leather uniform jacket and turned around to see Armin who looked quite worried.

"Alex, do you think there is an actual intruder in the building." Your green eyes met his blue ones and you could tell he was shitting himself. You hugged him light and patted his head. "Don't be scared Armin, it's probably nothing." You chuckled. Though deep down you were worried as well. But you couldn't let your cousin worry about you now.

"Hey Alex! What's going on outside," you hear Reiner a guy in your class call out. You looked over at the well build blonde that was worried as well and you shrugged. "I dunno. I can't see anything." You turn around to look out the window again but jumped back to see a face staring back at you.

"EREN?" You shouted he opened the door and class grew silent to stare at him. He looked around the class and back at you. "Come on we have to go. Armin come on. It's not safe here anymore." He said sternly. He lifted you up from the ground and tried to drag you and Armin out. "Wait!" You shouted pulling you arm free from his grasp. "What the hell is going on? Why are you out of your class." You asked. Eren's eyebrows furrowed as always and sighed heavily. "I was ditching class till I saw four people get attack by... by... I don't know they look like people. Now come on we need to find Mikasa." You gasped widening your eyes.

So what Lillian said was true. There were people that got attacked. You felt your breathing becoming heavy from anxiety. "No way." You whispered. Eren tched and grabbed your arm again and dragged you out. You ran opposite direction from where Mr. Ackerman was headed and ran up the stairs.

The three of you reached the class room Mikasa was in but stopped. There was a note on the door.

Ms. Fingal's class head to the gym. We have P.E. now instead of English.

Eren groaned and punched the door. "Dammit. That's all the way on the other side of the school." He walked in circles trying to think. "We need something to protect our self's with incase we run into them." He said to himself. You began to get frustrated. You didn't know what he was talking about and you felt useless not knowing what to do.

"Wait what are you talking about. What do you mean 'them'. Why do we need to protect ourselves." Eren was gonna answer you but was cut off when a loud Scream came from the room two doors down the hall in. You walked slowly towards it but Eren stopped you. "Don't. It's probably them." More noise came from the class room and a lot of screaming and crying echoed through. The door flung open and students came running our squealing and pushing and shoving each other out of the way. Soon enough the whole school seemed to have lost it and every one from each class ran out screaming and shoving past each other. Eren pushed you and Armin out of the way making sure you don't get pushed by the people. You were pushed inside a janitors closet. You could hear the rampage outside from the door and you breathing became even more uneven. "Calm down. Shh."

Eren tried to calm you down by rubbing your back and sitting you down. you hugged your knees hearing your heart beat inside your head, Eren sat beside you and wrapped an arm around you feeling concerned. Armin stared at you and began to worry. His eyes were watery from him not blinking at all and his body was shaking. "Wh-whats going on..." he whispered. "I don't know I'm still trying to figure it out. But right now we could use some stuff in here for weapons." Eren said standing up from beside you.

Your breathing had calmed down but you were still shaking from fear. This was supposed to be a normal day at school and yet all this happened whithin just from the second class. You stood up causing Eren to turn around and place a hand on your shoulder. "Are you okay." He asks. You nodded your head and smiled. "Yes. But. I don't want you worrying about me. I want to help. Tell me what exactly happened. And how I can help." You said calmly. Eren caught something from the corner of the room and found two baseball bats and a crowbar. He picked them up and handed a bat to Armin and you. He held the crowbar to himself. "Okay but don't panic." He began.

EREN POV. 20 MINUTES AGO.

"I can't believe I failed that English test. What am I gonna tell mom and dad. I haven't been doing well at all and now I've failed my best subject." I groaned hiding in the boys bathroom. I can't go in that English class or else everyone would make fun of me. I'll have take that make up exam if in want to graduate on to college.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and glared at the face before me. "Why the hell are you so stupid" I growled at myself. How did an straight A student become one of the lowest marked student in the year. "Oh wait. I know why. It's because of her isn't it. She just had to make me lose my mind didn't she? Ugh... but I can't be mad at her for that..." I lowered my head down in guilt but jumped when I heard a woman scream.

I ran out towards the scream into the hall. The window in front of me was open and I looked out side. It was the courtyard but the gates were broken down. "What? Why is it like that. That don't they lock it during school? Where was the screa-" "HEEELP!" another scream called out. I turn my head and at the corner of the hall was a student being dragged out of sight. I ran towards her to help but when I came around I jumped back in fear.

She was being eaten alive. By... by a person! No it wasn't. His skin was pale green and his eyes showed nothing but white. I saw something on his neck. Seems that something had taken a chunk out of his flesh like a bite mark. He didn't seem to see me as he was to busy devouring her.

"What the hell?" I choked back the vomit in my thought. I could start to see the girl's spine as old man ate her back. I heard the crunching noise of bone being broken and fleshed being chewed. My body was frozen I couldn't move.

All I could see was the scares face of the girl who I didnt even know reaching out to me and do whisper for help. Her voice started to quiet down and her arm flopped on the floor. She was dead.

The creature stood up off her and began to groan walking away slowly. He didn't seem to see me. I slowly scooted away but froze when I saw the girl who I tried to save move. Herv hand began twitching and her head moved. I quietly moved closer to her making sure she's alive. But gasped. Her eyes opened up but I didn't see her pupils. I finally stood up and walked backwards away from her. I hit a few lockers behind causing a loud bang and the man that ate the girl turned his head. He started to moved towards me and so did the girl. She actually got on her feet and groaned. "Get away!" I screamed. I shoved past her and started to run. I heard two people from the other side call out for me. "HEY KID! WHO ARE THEY?" They were two professors from a nearby science room.

"Don't go near them! That guys just ate that girl!" You tried your best to stop them but unfortunely they walked to them and we're tackled to the ground. They screamed as they got devoured. I stood there in shock. That's 3 people I managed to get killed.

Without noticing my breathing was heavy and I could feel my heart beat racing. I couldn't move, I just stood there watching them get eaten. Suddenly I heard giggling. Two girls from my year were by. I could tell it was Lillian and Kelly since they are student council they get to skip class for some reason.

Shit, their on the other side I gotta warn them. I tried to run but I couldn't. I stared at my feet glaring at them. "Why won't you move god dammit!" I growled at myself. Soon I heard a scream. I looked up to see Kelly being cornered by two of the creatures and Lillian was no where to be seen.

Suddenly I got my senses back. I need to get her. I can't leave her with these monsters. I have to got the long way to avoid these guys though. I'm coming for you...


	2. Tuesday 10.45 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eren had told his side of the story to Armin and Alex..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the personal comments in the story i was just messing around

Alexis's p.o.v.

I held on to the bat tightly and nodded. After Eren had told us what he had been through I knew that the situation we were in was serious. This wasn't like the movies I've seen. This is real. I have to control my emotions or else I'll end up like those guys. I still had a lot of questions to ask but I don't think Eren would know the answers to them. He looked around for more supplies while I fixed myself.

My school uniform wasn't really an apocalypse type of clothing but it'll have to do. I lifted my socks because it was annoying me and tightened my bow. I looked at Armin who was scanning the bat he was holding. His collar was uneven so I walk over and fixed it for him. He looked at me curiously and tensed up. "It's okay. You'll be fine." I assured him fixing his jacket. This had been a habit of mine for a while. Armin was a fidgety person so his uniform would always get messed up.

I always thought of Armin as a little brother and I loved to take care of him. Since my little brother is gone, Armin was there to comfort me when I'm lonely and he lets me treat him like a brother for support. I looked over at Eren who seemed to be frowning. He too had his uniform all messed up. He wasn't even wearing the right shirt inside his jacket. I sighed and tried my best not to fix it or else he would get annoyed, or so i always think. 

"Aren't we gonna go get Mikasa?" I asked. He looked up and nodded. He walked over to the door and waited till he opened it. He looked outside the door as he slowly opened it. He froze and his eyes widened. He shut the door again and stared at me. "Are you ready?" He asks. I gulped and nodded. I had a feeling something was outside.

He opened the door fully and we slowly walked out. Armin gasped but Eren cover his mouth. Infront of us were about 5 walking creatures all groaning. I widened my eyes as I recognised one of them. She was in my science class. But I never got to talk to her. Her glasses were cracked and hanging from her face as blood was running down her neck from a visible bite mark.

I felt guilty and frowned. We stood outside the door for quite a long time making no sound. They haven't spotted us yet thought they are right in front of us.

I looked over at Eren and he seemed to be thinking. Armin tapped my should and whisper something to me. "They could be blind and only rely on their hearing..." I looked up and smiled. Armin your a genius.

I tapped Eren shoulder and gestured him to go back inside the janitors closet.   
I grabbed an empty bucket and quietly made my way outside.  
Eren stared at me confused and Armin seemed go have caught up to my idea.

I threw the bucket over their heads on the other side of the hall. The bucket made a loud bang as it landed on the ground.

All 5 of the creatures looked over at the direction and traveled in a pack towards it. They managed to get away from the stairs and we made our way down.

Eren looked at me and smiled. "So their blind huh?" He chuckled. I nodded and followed him as he lead the way.

As we ran down the empty halls each class room we passed were empty. I noticed some creatures walking inside each so that must meant the rest of the students escaped.

"Where are they?"I asked myself. "Look outside." Eren answered. I look over to my right as we passed a window and gasped. The whole world seemed to go in slow motion as I looked out the window.

It seems as it the whole town had turned into the creates and found its way into the school and we're attacking the students.

I stopped running to look at the movie like scene in front of me. "This can't be happening. Is the whole world like this?" I whispered. Eren snapped me out of my thoughts and grabbed my arm as he dragged me along. "No time to have a mental break down. Do it later." He said.

Levi p.o.v. to 10 minutes ago.

One of our school student council, she just scream there. She didn't even try to run. What the hell is she doing. I can't do anything other than just watch as she gets cornered by those things.

I need to get principal Smith to make an anouncement. I ran back into the office bursting through the door. The principal looked at me worriedly as he sat next to the blonde. "Mr. Ackerman what's going on?" I stared at the girl and walked up to her. "Tell me everything that happened. Right now." I said furiously. She tremble as she held back her tears.

"I-i... I dunno sir... we were just talking then suddenly... she got attacked and I ran as far away as possible than I thought it should inform a teacher. .. and your room was nearby so I. .. I should have saved her sir." She then started to cry as tears ran down her face.

"Erwin, we need to leave. Call an anouncement, we need to get the children to safety. There are monsters in the school grounds. They-" I was interupted by Erwin with his coughing. He stood up grabbing a hankerchief as he coughed violently. I patted his back trying to help him calm Down. But he froze as he looked at the piece of cloth. "What is it Ewrin?" I asked him worriedly. He turned around and smiled. "I've been sick for a long time now Levi... I have something important to tell you since I don't have a lot of time." He sat Down coughing some more. "I've was in the army for quite some time before I became to this school. And during my time I was given information about a new world operation. It is unclassified to tell you but, I want you to live through this. My house. I have a collection of weapons in my room. You know where I live right. And I want you to do one last thing..." I was very confused to why he was telling me all this but I stayed quiet and listened. "Kill me." He smiled. I widened my eyes and froze. "Do what ever just do it, and make sure you kill me by the head. It's the only way."

He then started to cough some more. He dropped his hankerchief on the floor. I stared at it in shock. It was covered in blood.

"What are you saying Erwin. I don't understand. Why are you telling me this." "Because I want you to live. What's about to happen will change the world completely and I want you to be prepared. Save as many people as possible. I was kicked out for not agreeing with the leaders terms and they tried to kill me to that. So now the time has come and I want you to live. You have been a good person to me and I can see you make a difference. I need you to-" he started to cough some more and he fell to the ground struggling to breathe. "Kill them all." He coughed between breathes. "Under *cough* my desk... there is a gun.... kill me."

I stared at Erwin on his hands and knees coughing (lol noway. He's a top.)  
I couldn't believe any of this. First he tells me information that could be very important than tells me it's unclassified!? No he wants me to kill him.   
"Sir if this is some kind of joke-" "It isn't. Listen to me. I'm about to turn into one of them for punishment from the army. I want you to kill me before I do. The rest is up to you whether you give up and die in fear or fight toll the very end... unfortunately I don't think there will be an end to this. Please think about what I sai-"   
His body flopped on the ground and the room went silent. I shut my eyes and look away.

"s-sir..." I heard the girl say. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She stood behind Erwin's desk holding a metal gun in her hands. She was trembling with fear and was still sobbing. I tried to control my emotions since I had just watched my closest friend die in front of me.

I walked beside her and quietly took the gun off her hands. She started hiccupping from crying.  
"I can't do it. He's already dead." I whispered. She shook her head and grabbed my shirt. "Didn't you listen to him sir?" She looked at me anxiously. "I don't believe any of what he said. I knew he was sick but I'm sure whatever is happening is not because of some stupid government plan to get rid of humanity." I said furiously glaring at Erwin's dead body. I sighed and frowned once more.

I thought about everything he said to me and tried to let it sink in. My chest tightened and felt like puking. Whatever he was telling me somehow didn't make any sense. Seems like this is some kind of sick joke.

"If this is a joke Erwin, I'm not laughing so get up and end all of this act." I spat. I walked over to his limp body and crouched don't. I shoved his shoulder trying to make him move. "Alright Erwin very funny hahaha. Now come on. Let's end all of this its freaking me out." I chuckled. He stayed silent. I stood up loosing it and being to kick him. "GET THE FUCK UP!" I shouted. My blood was rushing and my breathing was heavy.

I stood back and walked back and forth handling the gun in my hand. "S-sir..." Lillian called. I turn around to face her and she was pointing at something. I looked down and saw Erwin twitching. "Ha finally you bastard." I sighed widening my eyes and pushing back my hair.

I heard a low deep groan escape his lips and watched as he slowly stood up facing opposite to me. Lillian looked frightened and scooted back nearly stumbling on his chair.

"EWRIN" I shouted getting his attention. Slowly his head began to make a 360 turn turn hearing a cracking from his neck to face me. I gasped covering my mouth. He looked nothing like the Erwin I knew. His eyes were nothing but white and blood ran down his mouth.

"KILL IT SIR!" Lillian sobbed out. My body was frozen. I couldn't kill my best friend. No....that's not Erwin. What ever that is already killed him. He's just taken over his body. "That's not Erwin. That's not Erwin. That's not Erwin... THAT'S NOT ERWIN!" I said over and over as I lifted the gun in my hands as he slowly made his way towards me.

I stopped muttering as his head nearly touched the gun.

"Fuck you." I said lowly as I pulled the trigger feeling the force of the as a loud bang came from it and the bullet went through his head. The creature fell on the floor dead as it was moments ago.

I stared at it with no emotion in my face. I couldn't feel anything I was numb. My body stopped trembling I was calm. That moment I knew I lost two important things that belonged to me.

My best friend, and my insanity.

Lol I'm so sorry. I ship eruri and ereri at the same time so I thought this was a good eruri moment you know. Not really. But continue on.

Mikasa p.o.v.  
*bang*  
I froze from where I stood startled by the loud gun shot. Every one around me did the same. Ms. Fingal our teacher currently stood still with the whistle in he mouth, she opens her mouth letting the whistle fall to her chest. she runs over to the gym doors and peeks outside the slim glass windows. "Everyone stay here and don't make a sound. I'll go check it out." With that she took off leaving the doors to swing back and forth.

I placed the basketball that i was holding on the ground since we were in the middle of playing a game. Soon enough my whole class were huddled in a circle obvious that they were all concerned. some of the boys joked around and said that it was probably terrorist and that they were all gonna die, that didn't help but made the girls panic and squeal. I quickly thought about Eren's safety. If there really was an intruder I might as well find him and hide. Without anyone noticing I sneak back into the changing rooms and grabbed my shinai (a bamboo sword). I always keep it with me to let people know I was captain of the kendo club. 

I walked out of the changing rooms that lead to the hall ways of the school. Ms. Fingal was no where to be seen. I make my way towards the courtyard for a shortcut to room 3-c on the other side of the school. I pushed the doors opened but froze and gasped. I saw what looked like a horror movie setting with blood all over the floor. students scattered all over the place and people were slowly walking on top of them. I heard groans and moans from them as they trudged along dragging their feet. i noticed that they all seem to be missing a piece of their flesh and limbs and were dripping with blood. The school gates were broken down and more of the bloody creatures walked through.

i decided I might as well take the long way around. What ever was going on outside... I didn't want to get stuck in the middle of it. 

I slammed the door shut creating a loud bang. As i was about to make my way towards the hall the door that i had just closed made a loud bang. i look over and notice some of the things were trying to get inside. "shit, they heard me..." I whispered. i ran down the halls as fast as i could. From the corner of my eye I spotted Ms. Fingal laying on the floor with a pool of blood around her in a classroom. I stopped running to stare. I sighed and lowered my head. "What happened?" I wondered. I slowly made my way into the classroom to examine my teacher. The room stank with blood and something else I couldn't make out. A chair screeching on the floor caught my attention and saw that boy around my age was slowly walking around the class. His eyes were nothing but white and his mouth covered in blood. "Did you kill her? Why would you do that?" I asked the boy. He groaned and faced his body towards me. Suddenly his pace quickened and was limping towards me. I furrowed my eyebrows furiously and growled.

"COME AT ME SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" i yelled pissed. The boy whined and widened his mouth lunging forwards towards me. I raised my sword and smashed his head on the ground. His head hit the ground hard which seemed to break his skull open. blood slowly poured out and the room was silent. I stayed as calm as i could even though my adrenaline was high from just murdering someone.

"Mikasa, right?" a familiar voice called for me. I turn to face the doorway and there stood a very popular teacher, all the girls in your class talked about him a lot and I'm pretty sure he's Eren's teacher. "uhuh." i answered back. Mr. Ackerman nodded and placed a hand in his pocket. the girls were right he wasn't that bad looking at all. "come with me. Let's try and find a safe place from this hell." He said inanely. I tched and smirked. "I'm pretty sure every where is hell right now, sir." Mr. Ackerman stared at me and raised his eyebrow. "shut up brat, come on lets find a car." He began to start walking but before he could go anywhere I stopped him. 

"Sir, I have to get my friends. I'm not leaving without Eren." He turned his head to glance at me and sighed. "Jaeger? How do you know if he's still alive?" he asked. i stood up straight and placed my sword on my right shoulder. "oh trust me sir. he's alive."


	3. Meeting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is when Eren, Alex and Armin finally find Mikasa

Mikasa P.o.v.

"They should be in your class sir." Lillian the student council in our school said tugging Mr. Ackerman's Shirt. Levi pulled an annoyed expression and sighed. "yeah your right. lets hope they did as told and stayed in class... wait." he paused. "Eren wasn't in class during role call today so i thought he wasn't in. Mikasa, are sure he was in?" he turned to me. I raised one eyebrow in confusion. "of course. we walked to school this morni- oh... He might've skipped class today." I remember him feeling upset yesterday for some reason and he was contemplating on skipping class today. i tried to tell not to but he being the indomitable Eren himself he walked home with his head down.

Mr. Ackerman clicked his tongue in irritation and shook his head. "Now we have no idea where he is. Forget about it lets go-" "AAAAGGHHH" a screech had interrupted Mr. Ackerman coming from one of the science labs nearby. before I new it Mr. Ackerman was running off and was already half way down the hall. Lillian and i followed and reached the door to the science lab. He hesitated on opening the door but swung it open moments after and i ready-ed my sword in front of me for battle.

I opened my mouth wide open and Mr. Ackerman rolled his eyes. On the floor was a professor wearing a lab coat covered in blood hugging a dead body and laughing historically. i was confused at the sight infront of me, did the scream come from here? but everything looks fine, the professors looks like he's got it all covered. i looked around the room for anyone else and was surprised to see a couple of people in the corner hugging each other in fear. Jean, Marco. Sasha and connie were hall huddled together in fear of their teacher.

"professor Hange, what was that loud scream?" Mr. Ackerman questioned. Hange only noticed out presence and stood up smiling like an idiot. "Oh! Levi good to see you still alive. That scream you just heard was me. JEAN, one of my fellow students killed our beautiful subject over here while i was examining it. He seemed to have turned into one of those Living dead." He smiled. I look over at Jean in the corner sitting behind Marco trembling. "HE'S CRAZY. THAT THING TREID OT KILL US YET HE WANTED TO KEEP IT AS A PET!!" Jean shouted. I walk inside and looked closely as the dead body. I gasped and stepped back. It was Bertolt. I knew him since elementary school and to see him as one of those 'living dead' as professor Zoe said, shocked me.

"where is the rest of your class. How come Theres only four of them here?" Mr. Ackerman asked. "Well when I told them that i saw someone get killed they didn't believe me. they argued with me and called me a liar, i got angry and acted up. i asked the class if they wanted to live and stay with me and if they didn't believe me they'd have to witness themselves and leave... apparently most of them didn't believe me, so i think i killed like most of my students." He frowned regretfully. I didn't think he would actually tell his class to actually leave but I always knew professor Hange wasn't right.

"Mr. Ackerman..." Lillian whispered. We all turned to look at he standing outside the door. Her eyes were watery and she was frowning. "There about 5 of them walking our way sir... what should we do." she said quietly staring at the ground and trembling. Mr. Ackerman quickly moved and walked out looking for them. He tched and pushed Lillian inside. "I'm not gonna shoot them or else it would make the others notice." He shut the door slowly trying not to make a sound. I blocked him from doing so and he stared at me confused. "I can take them all down, sir. leave it to me" i said dully. he widened his eyes and chuckled. "like hell I'm gonna let you go out there on your own." he furrowed his eyerbows and removed my hand that blocked the door. i glared at him behind his back and held in my anger.

"Sir, let me go, if i go out there now I could take them all down and even have time to look for my friends on the way. The class is just across the hall." I protested. Mr. Ackerman glared which shot daggers towards me. His stare was intense but i didn't care. I had to find Eren. I sighed and calmed my self form punching him in the face. "Sir... please. trust me on this." i said with composure. He crossed his arms and took a deep breathe. "if I let you go will you shut up?" he whined. i nodded easily and he shook his head as if this was a bad idea. "fine, but I'll have to go with you for safety. We come back right away if we don't find them." I frowned and hesitated to answer. "Fine." i said.

Levi slowly opened the door and reached something that was tucked in his pants. his shirt was covering it so i had no idea what he had under there. He pulled out a silver hand gun and placed it infont of his chest. He signalled me to follow and we walked out...

Alexis's p.o.v.

We were just minutes away from the gym hall heading to get Mikasa. We scout the area for any of the creatures and made sure not to let our guard down. We stayed silent incase we get noticed, Eren motioned his hand for us to follow and we turned left heading towards the gym. We were in the middle of running then a Loud gun shot was fire. We froze and all looked at each other in worry. so many thoughts ran around my head from worry.

somehow for a moment I thought someone shot themselves because they got scared of what was happening, i freaked my self out and shook the thought away. "Guys... lets go in here for a bit." Armin suggested pointing at an empty class room. Eren nodded and headed inside first.

we walked in and Closed the doors blocking it with a desk. I dropped my bat beside me as i sighed and sat on the teachers desk. "what the hell is going on guys?" I yammered pushing a strand on hair behind my ear. Eren smiled and shrugged, "wish i knew. but one thing is for sure. Those things only objective is to kill humans for some reason. but good thing is their slow and blind. We'll get through.." I look over at Armin gazing out the window hugging himself. I thought about the situation we were in and how we could handle it together. With Armin's brains, Erens Determination and my flamboyance we could definitely survive... all we needed was the Mikasa's dauntless fighting skills.

"We should call our parents see if they're okay." Eren said searching his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and started dailing his mom's number. We stayed silent listening to the phone ring on the other line. Soon the ringing ended and the room was silent. We were all very skeptical about Eren's mom not answering the phone. she would usually do if not its because her phone was off or she forgot her phone somewhere. "huh... out of all the days she doesn't answer her phone she picks today..." i tried to cheer Eren up. He wasn't laughing instead He stood still with the phone still placed by his ear.

I felt heartbroken to see him so upset. I wondered what was going on inside his head right now, he must be losing it. I got off the desk and walked over to him. He was frozen, unable to move. I stood in front of him trying to catch his eyes. His ocean green eyes stared at nothing, I sighed and wrapped my arms around him hugging him out of his trance. Eren seemed to have snapped out of it and dropped his phone. Since my arms were holding his underneath me he freed himself and embraced me tighter squeezing me. "It's.... okay... we'll find her...." I managed to breathe out from his right grip. I could tell he was holding back tears from his breathing. "E-Eren... I can't breathe." I whisper shouted. He flinch and let go frowning. "Sorry, but thank you..." he mumbled. I smiled sympathetically and playfully punch his shoulder. "Come on. Your the one that told me to have a mental break down later." I joked. He chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah your right... now come on." He said standing up straight and picking up the crowbar.

Armin looked like he really didn't want to leave bit we had to choice. I walked up to the door and opened then it, but quickly closing it again and turn around walking away from it. Outside the door my eyes made contact with about 5 of the creatures walking together. I'm sure they heard me slam the door so now we're screwed.

"Fuck there's loads outside." I breathed out. Eren placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a concerned look. "We've got this. Think of all the times we play those video games, just do it quickly and move on." I nodded agreeing to what he said. Thinking that this is like a video game could probably help me since I played a lot. Though zombie games weren't my favourite I still knew some ways of killing them. Just aim for the head and kill the next on. Aim for the head and kill the next one.

I took a deep breathe and held my bat up close. "Aim for the head and move on." I whispered. I placed my hand on the door handle and flung it open greeted by the bloody creatures in front of me.

I raided my bat and swung real hard from nh left hand and make a clink sound as it hit the creatures head causing blood to gush out. It's head was sensitive and I was surprised at how easy it was. I smirked feeling my adrenaline rise up. I started giggling ads I walked over to an older looking creature and kicked him on the ground and bashed his head in. His skull wad tougher that the last so it took assndnd few swings till I cracked it open.

I heard one come up behind me and I quickly turn around and as if a ball was coming I swung real hard and his head came off spilling a bit of his blood on my face. "WEEW" I shouted. "TWO MORE TO GO!" I laughed and jumped up to push another down and use the end bit of my bat to smash his nose into his brains. The last one came walking closer and I smiled at it then full force swung my bat hearing a pleasuring clink noise at it drop on the ground.

I stood still giggling for a bit from excitement and took a deep breathe.

"Alex..." I heard a fimiliar voice whisper. I turn my head towards the voice and jump up seeing Mikasa mouth wide open standing next to Mr. Ackerman.  
He too looked quite shocked. "What?.." I asked getting shy.

"Alex your awesome!" Armin cheered standing behind Eren who also had his mouth wide open.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "You just took down 5 people by yourself. How the hell?" Mr. Ackerman explained. I gasped and looked around me at the 5 dead bodies and at my self now covered in blood. "Oh my god I did! I honestly don't know how I did that sir." I chuckled.

Mr. Ackerman was taken a back and smirked. "I'm glad your on my side." Eren said scratching the back of his neck. I chuckled and shrugged feeling embarrassed.


	4. Shitfucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group managed to split up in order to escape the madness, They are in need of weapons so Levi, Armin, jean, Marco and Eren head back to the gym while the others go with Hange to find a form of transport.

**Levi p.o.v.**

Mikasa and I were originally gonna plan on killing the 5 creatures we had spotted before but our plan was disrupted by someone I hadn't expected to see. Nor did I expect her to flawlessly murder the creatures single handedly while... laughing. To be honest I always thought of Alexis as a sweet innocent student who wouldn't hurt a fly but apparently i was dramatically wrong. Watching her slay the creatures amazed me almost like she was showing her true colours in a sick twisted way. Her eyes were longing for this moment to happen for a long time and now... I'm impressed.  
i smirked and chuckled tucking the hand gun back in my trousers. "I'm so glad I found you guys" Mikasa sighed in relief and ran up to Alexis and hugged her. She hugged back smiling and giggling, almost like she had forgotten she had just literally murdered 5 people. "We were looking for you and I'm so glad your alive. though I knew you would be strong enough to fight these losers." Alexis chuckled. I placed a hand in my pocket efficiently and cleared my throat to gather their attention. "alright kid we found them. Now lets head back with the rest and get out of here." i said gravely and headed back making sure they followed. Being a teacher for quite a while now i gotten used to the kids chit chattering and found it quite pleasing in a way, makes me feel like everything isn't as shitty as it was. I wondered curiously at Eren slightly pissed off that he skipped class today but nows not the time to scold him.

"How did you guys manage to survive?" Mikasa's quietly voice caught my attention. "Well..." Eren said hesitantly, I could tell he was feeling awkward around me. He continued forethoughtfully, "I was... LATE for class and uh... I happened to run into one of those things along the way and I watched as she got eaten Then I saw Kelly get cornered and then i knew I get Alex and Armin cause I knew shit was gonna get real. We planned on getting you too but you weren't in class so we in the janitor's closet for a bit and found some usefull weapons on the way... then I found out Alex had amazing skills then we met you!" He finished hastily. i turn my head and glared at him. "Oh so you got LOST on the way to english class? hmm.." I suspiciously questioned. The kid was a horrible liar which annoyed me since he won't even bother telling the truth even though it probably won't even matter now. I scowled at his pathetic excuse as he gulped and lowered his head in guilt. "geez if your gonna use silly lies like that, how ever am I gonna trust you?" I growled and stomped forward. They stayed silent the rest of the way to Hange's class sensing that I was pissed.

"We're back." i called out entering Hange's science class. His students seemed to have calmed down and were sitting in the circle having a discussion. Eren, Alexis, Armin and Mikasa join their peers as I walk over to Hange, "What's the plan?" i questioned. Hange repositioned his glasses and smirked. "We were just discussing on how we were gonna flee from this mess. Marco had a great idea and said we should probably find a place to stock up on food and drinks in order to live. There is a nearby shopping mall isn't there, Pavilions. We could quickly go check it out and travel in groups to get our supplies." I raised an eyebrow engrossed by their plan. "what about transport, how are we gonna move around?' i buzzed. Jean nodded his head catching my attention and smirked, "Theres this school bus i take take to school. If we find the keys we could all fit inside." He said egotistically. I nodded consistently praising his large ego causing him to chuckle with pride. "s-sir... We don't have weapons for protection." Sasha called out. I stared at them noticing that what she said was true. "how'd you kill  _him_ then?" i asked referring to the dead body which I recall is Bertolt laying on the floor lifeless behind me. "i swung a chair at his head." Jean shyly answered. I nodded understanding. 

"Sir, the gym should have a few equipments that can be useful." Armin requested. Marco snapped his fingers concededly and gasped. "Yeah thats right! In the storage unit they have Bats, hockey sticks and tennis rackets and stuff." He smiled. "How about we split up into two groups. One will go look for the bus and get the keys and the other could quickly grab the stuff from the gym and pick them up at the back. since theres an exit leading towards the carpark in the gym" Eren proposed. "It might be risky but as long as were in big groups and atleast each of us have people with weapons we should be fine," Alexis smiled assuring everyone. "Okay... i think it would be better if Alex and Mikasa go with the group to find the school bus just to watch their backs incase, and also they both seem to be pretty good at quickly getting rid of those creatures." Admin implied. The girls nodded in unison. " Mr. Ackerman-" "Theres no need to be formal to your teachers anymore. Just call me Levi." I interrupted Armin. Its not like I find it uncomfortable when they call me 'sir' or 'Mr.' i just feel like theres no need since... well its an apocalypse. No need to waste your breathe.

"R-right, Levi. You can lead the group towards the gym and storage units for weapons while Hange lead to the school bus." He said mention Hange's name silently still getting used to calling his teachers by their first names. "That sounds like a brilliant plan." Hange smiled. He walked over to an empty space in the class and placed his hands on his hips and smiled. "ALRIGHTY! who wants to come with me and Mikasa and Alex?" He asked. The teens looked at each other and hesitated not knowing what to do. "um... Hange, maybe lets split the group evenly. To prevent anything bad from happening." Marco hummed. Hange smacked himself and sighed "your right what was i thinking. i was just so pumped I couldn't wait to get going" He giggled. Honestly his pace amazes me sometimes its crazy. Though, I'm pretty sure everyone was used to this by now. 

"okay so how many do we have not including Alex and Mikasa." Eren called out. He counted his friends silently and turned to me, "Thats six sir. five are not armed." "Well then you come with me and Jean and Marco too. Sasha, Connie go with Hange. Now lets go quickly theres no time to waste." i commanded. The teens all nodded and followed as we silently jogged out of the lab. The halls were empty and quiet but we made sure our guard was on. We nearly reache the door leading to the courtyard and soon we began to form two groups and readied to split up. "Good luck you guys" Alex whispered to my group. I turn my head to see her adoringly waving at us. I silently chuckled at how Bipolar she was. Its hard to imagine her as a killing a machine when she had that smile on her face. I felt like I didn't need to worry as long as she was with them I was absolute that she could handle it. But as soon as they opened the doors leading to the courtyards my eyes widened seeing hundreds of those rotting creatures roam about. I felt a little worried of Alexis, just how much could she handle? 

"Levi?" Eren's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I look over at his irritated face. "Are we going or not?" He whined. "tsk, Shut up brat stop whining." I turn my heels and head for the gym with my group following.

 

**Eren p.o.v**

Leaving Alex probably was one of the worst things I could think of. But Alex is capable to survive, I just won't forgive myself if something bad happens and I wasn't there to help her. When Hange took off into the courtyard with her my chest tightens with worry as she ran off smiling at us. The picture of her smile stayed permanent in my head giving me hope and the will to move forward. I turned to Levi and felt uneasy when he gazed at her for too long. I tsked trying to peel his eyes off her but he didn't notice. "Levi?" I shouted. His eyes moved and faced me. I glared at him as a warning to not do that again but I don't he got the point. "Are we going or not?" I asked him. "tsk, Shut up brat stop whining." He answered. I rolled my eyes and followed as he walked ahead.

The gym doors were on our sight and we practically tiptoed towards it. During this time of day you could usually hear a class inside the gym doing some kind of physical exercise. It felt unpleasant for it to be so silent.

Levi reached the door first and stared through the glass window scanning the area. "Tch, a shit load of them are in there. Woah..." he trailed on. I tried to look through wondering what he saw. "Is that... a dead body?" Armin gasped. My body shook from the thought if those stupid creatures actually learning how to kill humans, we're fucked.

"If we're quiet enough we could easily sneak past them into the storage closet." Marco whispered. "I'll go in first. The rest of you... if you make one noise, I'll kill you before the creature does." Levi glared at us making sure we got his point. I don't know about the rest but I was more afraid of Levi than of the creatures. I gulped and nodded and so did the others.

Slowly he opens the door earning slight creaking noise to occur. He froze and looked around hoping no one heard it. Thankfully no one did and they all continued ring about bumping into each other and groaning.

I found it weird that they only attack humans and not each other, do they feast on us to survive or do they even need to eat. What was their purpose, to exterminate humanity? If it is than I'm out of this planet bullshit.

I look over to the dead body laying on the ground. Seemed as one of them accidently decapitated her or maybe they did it on purpose. Her head was 2 meters away from her body and blood scattered everywhere. I felt vomit rise up my throat but I held it in making sure Levi won't kill me for making so much noise.

Tiptoeing across the gym to the storage unit was easy enough, they were completely blind and I could easily swurve past a creature that was near by like it was a game. I was beginning to enjoy my little game but it soon ended when we reached the doors. We all stood still staring at the doors cursing at it. Everyone knew these doors were the loudest in the school. The cotton like fur underneath the door made the most cringey sound as it rubs against the floor. Almost like the sound of a dentist drilling a hole in your teeth.

I look over at Armin hoping he's got some kind of plan to open it as quietly as possible. I could tell he was deep in thought as he placed his thumb and index finger on his chin. I sighed and looked over at Levi hoping he has a quicker plan, but no hope he just stood there arms crossed glaring at the door.

 _he's gonna kill me for this_ , I thought to myself and quickly took off to a corner of the gym without letting anyone know. I took my crowbar and banged three times on the wall making as much noise as possible. "OVER HERE YOU SHITFUCKS!" I sang. I glance at my group who stood there wide eyes and giving me a 'what the hell are you doing' look. "quickly grab the weapons, I'll keep them busy" i informed them. Marco was the first to move and quickly grabbed the door and swung it open, my hears cringed at the sound of the door rubbing against the floor which seemed to have also caught my audiences' attention. One by one they turned their bodies and limped towards the storage room. "oh no you don't. HEY LITTLE SHITFUCKS! OVER LETS DO SOME LAPS!" i shouted as loud as i could mimicking my basketball coach, everytime we annoyed him he'd call us shitfucks and make us to 50 laps around the gym. 

Slowly the dozens of creatures trudge along my direction groaning and bumping off each other. "Come on you slow pokes." I said encouraging them on. Once they were close enough to me I got on my feet and started running the length of the gym while banging my crowbar on the wall. I turn my head to look behind me seeing that they are following me. 

"okay, so their slow but they seem to travel in like a herd. That could be a problem for anyone without weapon and couldn't run" I noted myself. I turn my body and started jogging backwards being careful I don't bump into anything. I prayed the Levi and the others would hurry up already because the scene in-front of me was terrifying. Seeing there soulless eyes look at me and their teeth chomping every few seconds frightened me. I remembered seeing Alex fight them off while giggle and laughing, how could she be so excited around these monsters. But I gotta admit, the adrenaline that gave off from the shitfucks wasn't too bad, made me feel like I was in some weird game show where I had to avoid them in order to get that million dollar prize. This was a piece of cake. I wasn't looking where I was going when my back suddenly hit the wall letting me know I've finished running the length of the gym. i sighed eyeing the door every few seconds hoping that they'd hurry up already. Seeing how slow my herd was i decided to jog the rest knowing my footsteps would be heard so i didn't need to bang on the wall.

Even at the situation I was in I couldn't help but worry about Alex. Did she make it okay, was she hurt, did she finally lose it and have a proper mental break down? questions was running inside my head making me worry and chest tightened. I had no idea what they are going through right now but i hope it's better than mine. A hand gripped my arm causing me to flinch and jump out of the my thoughts. The herd had caught up to me. i swung my crowbar which broke the shitfucks arm off. i glance behind me and gasped, they were 2 meters behind me so i began to pick up my pace at a safer distance. The creature that grabbed be still trudge along with the rest but with one arm off dangerously spilling blood everywhere. I chuckled at how ridiculous he look then realise i could recognise him. His name was Robert and I remember talking to him once asking where Mikasa was since he was in the same class as her. I felt this sudden guilt for chopping off his arm, but i slapped myself forcing me to move on since he wasn't rally Robert anymore.

"OI, JAEGER!" Jean's voice echoed through the walls of the gym. Surprised, I turn my head to see them all running towards the emergency exits leading to the back of the school. I smiled feeling relieved and sprinted towards them leaving my herd behind. I quickly notice what weapons they had chosen was feeling quite jealous at Marco's. He held with him a Sledge hammer that was about the length of my arm. Jean held two which I presumed was for the others: a javelin stick and another baseball bat this time wooden instead of metal which Alex had. Armin held an extra one swell which was a field hockey stick, I thought that was a good idea since their long enough and strong enough to break a bone. Which actually happened one time we watched the hockey team finals and some one broke their teammates shins.

Altogether we pushed the green lever with would open the emergency doors, since it was heavy we all had to use a little force. Once all of us were outside Levi and Jean quickly shut them again in order to trap the shitfucks inside. I sighed in relief feeling glad that was over with, but then groaned once I noticed  more of them heading our way from the astro turf. I held up my crowbar ready to fight as so did the others. Levi held a Field hockey stick instead of his pistol which was smart so he wouldn't attract others to come.

"We stay here until the bus comes. So be prepared." He ordered. "YES SIR!" Jean, Marco, Armin and I all yelled in unison. "Kill all the Shitfucks!" Marco joked referring to back in the gym when i called them shitfucks. I laughed and nodded. "kill all the shitfucks."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. not so magical school bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and her group try and make their way towards their only hope of tansport-the school bus. Finding some trouble along the way Alexis manages to love another day.

Alexis p.o.v.

Every step I too I felt my whole body tingled from fear of making noise. Our group was in the middle of the courtyard a fee meters away from our destination- the car park. It was just around the corner behind the gym building we were next to. Hopefully Armin and his group made it okay.

Mikasa lead the way as I stayed behind the group making sure no one could get hurt. I noticed that Sasha seems to be more afraid than anyone, she held tightly on Connie's jacket trembling. I felt bad and wanted to comfort her but I'm afraid I might make to much noise. My thoughts seem to let loose getting distracted to what I was suppose to do.

I look over across the yard spotting the big cherry blossom tree planted in a small 5 meter grass area. The bench which could hold about 5 people was placed underneath it, usually at lunch our little group would sit there and relax. Sometimes I would get out a sketchpad and pencil and nd draw one of the cherry blossoms during spring when they would open up. The sun always make them look even more beautiful some how when it shined down on the tree shading me and my friends. My heart felt warm for a second remembering fun times I had during the past few years with my friends. Thinking that we won't be ever having lunch underneath that tree again broke my heart. I wanted to believe that everything would be okay soon and I'll get to come back here and make plenty more happy memories, but the reality was... I won't.

I sighed frowning at the ground feeling my fingers tingle from the thought of never being able to be happy again but I shook my head stood up smiling. I can still make memories, as long as the people around me are still alive there's no need to feel upset. I just gotta look at the bright side of this. We're just going on a trip to the mall with everyone... yeah that's right. I'll make sure everyone has a blast.

"There it is." Connie whispered letting me know that we nearly reached the bus. I nodded and smiled. I scanned the area around us making sure it was safe to go. I look behind me hoping we weren't being followed, I raised my thumb up signalling Mikasa that we were good. She nodded and grabbed Lillian's arm and sprinted up to the yellow school bus. Hange was surprised that she just took off but quickly got on his feet, I pushed Sasha and Connie in front of me telling them to run. Sasha frowned and started running dragging Connie with her. I checked one last time to make sure no creature was following us before I took off.

Mikasa and Lillian reached the school bus first and waited till we all came before opening the door. Running in I slowed door once I reached everyone and tried to catch my breath back. I smiled at everyone assuring them we were all right.

Hange walked up to the doors of the school bus and tried to push it open. The door wouldn't budge after a few attempt and he turns to us and shrugged. "The back.." Connie whispered pointing towards the back of the school bus. I make my way around it and stood on the edge of the curve that the bus was parked on and placed my bat down on the ground. I put my two hands on the emergency door handle and tried my best to pull it open. Once it opened with a loud creak I froze gritting my teeth knowing that the noise obviously was loud enough for nearby creatures to hear. "Fuck... hurry!" I said picking up my bat and jumping in first. I nearly tripped getting inside quickly sitting inside one of the seats to let every one in. As I watched everyone run from the front of the bus towards the back rustling from the drivers seat caught my attention. I turn my head and nearly screamed. A fat guy with his eyes soulless like the rest of the creatures sat in the seat groaning. He didn't look like he was bitten so he must've been infected. He was struggling to get off his chair but I noticed his seat belt was around him. I sighed knowing he was probably stupid enough to not know how to take off his belt.

Hange jumped in first about to yelp in happiness but I covered his mouth shushing him. "There's one here." I whispered pointing at the bus driver. He nodded and zipped his mouth.

I waited till everyone was in the bus each time warning them about the creature everytime they got on. Mikasa was last to get in and shut the door behind her quickly and locking it. Afterwards a few creatures bumped into the door not knowing it was shut and groaned.

"Mikasa. There's one in here." I warned her. She turned around and spotted the creature quickly. She held her wooden sword up and headed towards the front. I reached my arm to  
Stop her from going any further. "Wait... it's stuck on the seat and I don't want to have a bloody driver's seat after we kill it." I protested. I knew she was about to smash the creatures head open which would cause a lot of blood to spill everywhere. Even though I wasn't driving, I don't think anyone would want their seat to smell like rotting flesh and dried up blood. "Well, what do we do then?" She asked. I got out of the seats I was in and walked over to it. I stayed a safe distance away from it since he swung his hand trying to grab me. I heard a metal jingling once he swing one more time and noticed a set of keys I'm his pocket. They must be the keys to the bus.

I took my school jacket off.  
Which wasn't really a jacket but a sleeveless brown leather one that covered just below my breasts. I wrapped it around my bat making sure it won't fall off. "Can some one help me Please."I asked looking at my group at the end of the lbus watching me curiously. Hange raised his arm and shouted, "ooh me!" He ran up to me and excited saluted. "What would you want me to help with?" I gave him my bat and pointed at the creature. "Make him bit it and hopefully he'll think it's a person and focus on that. While I try to take his seat belt off. I'll open the door and we'll kick him out." I explained. I look out the windows from the door seeing only two creatures walking outside the rest were behind the school bus trying to open the door.

Hange nodded and walked nearer to the creature. The creature was swing his arms about and gnarling the air. Hange placed the bat on his face which made the creature jump but quickly grasp the bat chewing on my jacket. Hange was trying hard not to let go of the bat by playing tug of war. I slowly slouched down and creeper beside him quietly. I noticed the keys was hooked to one of the straps holding his belt on his pants. I sighed grabbing on the the keys and using all my energy to just pry it off. Unfortunelty the creature notice and managed to swing the bat Hange was holding and making us fall on top of each other.

"Ouch... he's a smart one." Hange sighed. The bat fell out of the creatures grasp and he turn back to swinging his arms about and groaning.  "Were you trying to get the keys?" He asked me standing up. I nodded and pulled my self up by the help of a nearby chair. "Use this." He said handing me something red in his hands. I picked it up and examined it noticing it was a small pocket knife. I smiled and thanked Hange while sliding out the sharpest knife I thought from the object.

Hange avoided the creature and picked up the bat from the floor and nodded at. I crouched down again and have him a thumbs up. He smacked the creatures face getting it's attention and soon it began to play tug of war again with him. I reached for the keys this time slower and trying not to pull it so he wouldn't notice. I placed the knife on the cotton strap and began to slowly slice it while he played with Hange. Soon I was slicing the weakest the thread and smiled when it  came off and I quickly jump up pulling the keys off him.

"Wooh! I got it." I exclaimed. Hange laughed and continued to hold the bat. "Well done. Now take his seat belt off so we can kick him out." He said.

I threw the keys towards Connie and he caught just about. I crouched down again and slowly reached my fingers to the red button on got is seat belt. I managed to press it and a click sound came off it and the belt swung off him. Hange pulled the bat off the creatures grasp and moved out of the way beside me. The creature fell to the ground from Hange's sudden disappearance from the game. Hange kicked the creature towards the door and I jumped down the steps unlocking it from the inside and quickly opening it. The creature was about to stand up but I grabbed his arms and jumped out the bus taking him with me and stepping on his back once he was out to help me jump back in the bus. I slipped on the first step of the bus making my shin hit the edge. "AAAH!" I screamed fall on the ground. My eyes widened seeing groups of creatures coming towards me. For a second my vision went blurry and all I could hear was my heart beating. I panicked realising I gave my bat to Hange which meant that  I was really gonna die out here. I frowned not ready to give up just yet and struggled it get on my feet. The bus driver crawled his way towards me and reached out his hand as I freaked out wanting to scream. 

My shin was in pain and I couldn't stand up from both fear and pain. "ALEX!" Mikasa shouted, I saw her jump out of the bus and quickly smashing one creatures head that was inches away from me. I blinked getting my senses back and quickly tried to stand up. My body was picked up and was being helped to hop inside the bus by Hange. I turn my head to look at Mikasa who was currently killing more than four creatures near us. I smiled knowing I wasn't gonna die today and was thankful my friends were here to help, who know what could've happened if Mikasa didnt come to save me. 

Once I was inside I was sat on the front seat panting heavily from shock. Mikasa made it inside safely without a scratch and quick shut the door. "You okay?" Hange asked checking my leg. I nodded sighing and pulling a strand of hair behind my ear. "Looks like it's just bruised... badly." Hange said seeing the bump from inside my knee high socks. "Is it okay if... I check." He asked embarrassed. I nodded and chuckled. I rolled down my black socks flinching once it reached my bruise. My right shin had a massive blue bruise nearly the size of my fist. Hange went to touch it but I flinched away. "Yeah... it's fine. Just a normal bruise so don't worry." He assure me patting my head. Relieved I sighed and thanked him for helping me. Mikasa came over and sat down next to me and hugged me. "I was so scared. Are you sure your okay?" She asked pulling away and worriedly stared at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah I'm fine geez. Don't worry so much." She crossed her arms and huffed. "Well... you know Eren is gonna give me shit if he finds out you got hurt." I gave her a confused look and quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She shook her head and stood up. "roll up your socks it looks weird." I gasped and quickly fixed my socks. Having my uniform messed up always made me feel uneasy. I looked around for my jacket but realised I wrapped it around my bat and gave it to Hange.

"I don't think you'll want it back." I heard Hange awkwardly giggle. I look over and see him holding my bat and my jacket in another hand that was all ripped up and drooled on. "Ew. Yeah no way." I said standing up retrieving my bat.

Connie threw the keys towards Hange as he caught it. "Your the only one with a drivers license here so you drive." He spoke. Hange smiled and nodded. "Put your seat belts on kids, because we're gonna be knocking down those zombies ahead of us." He called out putting his seat belt on and turning on the gas. I sat down next to Mikasa and have her a panicked look. The bus rattle as the engine turned on and withing seconds Hange had his foot on the gas and we were speeding towards the creatures.

Each time we drove over them the car would make an unsettling sound and bump and couple of times. I felt like I was on some kind of amusement ride which made me sick as blood spattered everywhere. We turned the corner which was the back of the gym ready to pick up the Boys.

They were all fighting off the creatures around them and had their hands full. Hange made it easier for them by running over the remains ones heading their way. I smiled seeing them all still alive and not hurt. Hange hit the breaks and we slowed down in front of them. He pressed a bottom making the soors automatically open as he honked the horn. "Armin!" I shouted standing up from my seat and waving out the window.

Levi was the first to hop on and scanned the bus expecting everyone to still be alive. He sighed in relief seeing ever one was still alive. He moved aside making sure everyone got on. I watched one by one they all hopped in holding some weapons. I went to stand up but accidentally hit my bruised shot on Mikasa's foot that was crossed over her leg. She jolted up and apologetically looked at me. "Ouch. Ouch. ouch. ouch. ouch."I winced. I sat back down and grabbed my leg putting pressure on the ouside area of my really bad bruise. "What the hell Mikasa." I heard Eren complain. I looked up and he trying to get past Mikasa to tend me.  "What happened." "Sorry Alex I didn't mean to." Mikasa tried to apologies. I smiled at her and shook me head. "No it was my fault. Don't apologise." I said shaking off the pain.

Eren looked at me with his ocean green eyes filled with concern. "What happened?" He asked again. I huffed and furrowed my eyebrows. "Nothing to worry about. Just slipped and banged my shin on the step. Nothing I can do about it." Eren stroked my shin trying to find the cause of pain. I flinch when his fingers trailed the bump and he immediately stopped. "It's really bad isn't it?"he asked. I gave him an 'oops' shrug and smiled.

He sighed and asked Mikasa to sit somewhere else. I gave him a confused look but he ignore it and sat down beside crossing his arms. He was acting strange like a child about to throw a tantrum. "Mikasa could sit next to me." I whined. "No, she hurt you." He fought back. Mikasa sat behind us with Armin and tapped my shoulder.  
"Told you." She whispered. Again I gave her a confused look and shook my head smirking. "Shuddup."

I raise my body a little to look over my seat and saw Jean and Marco sitting together. I smiled please to know they were alright, I sat back down and relaxed in my seat. "How'd you guys do?" I heard Levi ask Hange. He was standing next to him with his arm resting on the seat.

"We had a little bit of trouble but Alexis was smart enough and we made it through." He answered winking at me. "What happened?" Levi asked giving me a quick glance. "Well. When we got on the bus seemed like the bus driver got infected. She asked me to help her get off the seat since he was stuck in his seat belt. We eventually got him off the seat and then Alexis dragged him out the bus. Unfortunately, she slipped trying to get back on and I thought we were gonna lose her. But Mikasa was great help and I managed to get her on the bus." Hange explained. "Well you sure did have a bit of trouble. We did alright. Eren was being a brat but managed to give us some time to get the weapons by running with the shitfucks." Levi said. I turn to Eren and quirked an eyebrow.

"Running with the shitfucks?" I giggled. He pulled a smiled and nodded. "Yeah... let's just say I made them do laps around the gym and you know... managed to help my group like the amazing risk taker I am" he cockily smirked. I laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully. "Next time don't be so reckless." I laughed jokingly with a bit of seriousness in my tone. He stared at me and grinned. "Why? You worried about me?" He cooed. I rolled my eyes and shoved him harder. "Of course you dipshit. Don't die on me. I made it my mission to have a fun shopping experience with every one so you better not ruin it." I crossed my arms glaring glaring at him playfully. "Ah, your right, we're going shopping. Well I've made it my mission to keep you by my side at all times from now on. So don't ruin my plan by wondering off like you always do." He joked shoving me back.  I pretended to be in pain and whined. He completely froze and held me. "Oops sorry..." he sighed. I grinned and quickly slapped his cheek laughing. "HA gotcha!" He stared aflllnnd me eyes widened and placed his hand on the slap. "That hurt... I trusted you..." he whispered acting shocked. "In this world... you can't trust anybody, expect the unexpected and always watch your back, son." I said in a low tone acting all tough. I crossed my arms and stared out the window dramatically. Suddenly I felt pressure below my ribs and started to giggle. Eren suddenly tickled me while I was caught of guard.  "Bet you didn't except that?" He joked. The bus then made a bump and blood scattered on the window making both me and Eren freeze in surprised. "Yeah totally wasn't expecting that.." I mumbled trying to smile and act normal. Nothing about this bus ride was normal if every 5 minutes we'd run over a walking creatures. The yellow school bus was probably 70% red now from all the blood....


	6. pavilions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with the groups. Tension between eren and levi

 

Eren p.o.v.

The shopping mall we had planned to go to was about 30 minutes away into city Rose. God knows what happened in the city area after seeing our town streets. The local shops have been broken into and people were looting, while also running away from the infected shitfucks. Every now and then kids in groups would throw something at the bus and running after us wanting to steal it. Even though I could tell Levi wanted to help them with the look in his eyes, we couldn't- they were bad news.

I felt sudden weight on my shoulders and my heart started racing. I felt my cheeks heat up noticing Alex had layed her head on my shoulder. She fell asleep a while ago and was now silently snoring. Her face was relaxed and a few strands of her raven black hair covered her face. I wrapped my arms around her getting comfortable and pulling the strands of hair away. I smiled at how peaceful she looked and wanted to keep her safe that way forever. Alex was a tough girl but there only so much she can handle. I've seen her have her mental breakdowns and phases of distress, I didn't like it. She would act like she was fine and smile fooling everyone else, but I know her well enough to notice the slightest difference in her eyes.

I knew she was in pain the minute I stepped on the bus. She went to stand up and that's when she really acted up. Even though it was just a bruise I still can't help but feel angry at the one who did this to her. Since she accidentally slipped she Brought this on herself... tch, what an idiot.  
I thought to myself stroking her long hair. Slipping the fact that she was injured- I smiled feeling comfortable where I was and forgetting about my whole surroundings. This is the first time I've held her like this in my arms... I wished I held her like this sooner so we could have enjoyed our time together and not worry about dying soon.

"Woah... Eren's got a girlfriend." I heard some one sang. I look to the seat behind me and saw Armin covering his mouth trying not to laugh. I glared at him clicked my tongue. "Shut up Armin." He rolled his eyes and glared back at me. "Come on. Your practically her husband you know... she is just too oblivious to know. Just confess already. It's no or never." He cheered giving me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and sat back properly. I stared at Alex one more time admiring her beauty. I'll confess when the time is right... besides she might not feel the same way.

"Hey Jaeger." I heard Levi call me. I looked to the seats beside me and saw him staring out the window. "Hmm?" I answered. "Can you find out how many of you guys's parents are alright." He ordered. I nodded my head then realised he wasn't looking at me so he didn't see me- "yes sir.".

I reached my hand into my pocket and tried to feel for my phone. I froze realising I forgot my phone in school. I tried turning my head around to speak to Mikasa cautiously not waking up Alex. "Psst! Mikasa!" I whisper shouted. Suddenly her head popped up from behind and gave me a 'what is it?' Look. "Do you have a phone handy?" I asked her. She fidgetted around in her seat and grabbed something out her P.E. tracksuit pocket. She handed me her pink flip phone. I opened it up and slowly took Alex off my arms. I smiled at her sleeping state one last time and stood up from my seat. I started slowly walking towards the people at the back holding on to the seats for guidance.

"Hey Jean, Marco! Wanna call your parents see if their Okay?" I asked standing in front of the two. Jean stared at me and furrowed his eyebrows but softened them once Marco placed a hand on his shoulder. Jean always glared at me for some reason which annoyed me. I tried to ask him what his problem was once but we ended up just fighting. "My parents aren't in the country, dumbass." Jean coldy murmured. I quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why not?" I asked hoping to get a proper answer instead of an insult. "They work for the military, idiot. My dad's in the air force and mom's a Soldier." He scoffed. I nodded understanding and turned to Marco. His usual gentle expression saddened for once which concerned me. "I don't see the point in calling them. I'm sure you tried... haven't you?" I stared at him silently clenching my jaw trying not to break. Marco instantly knew the answer and continued to stare out the window. I sighed and moved forward.

Sasha and Connie sat across from Jean and Marco and we're having a small conversation with Lillian who sat behind them. I interrupted them by clearing my throat. "Anyone wanna ring their parents see if their oka-" "YES!" Sasha interrupted me and grabbed the phone off my hands. Her fingers trembled as she dailed the number. I moved aside giving her some time to make her call and looked out the window. We were getting closer to the city centre by the looks of the cars evacuating the city on the other side of the highway. I watched as people tried to drive past each other in a hurry causing traffic. A certain woman caught my attention. She held a child in her arms and was climbing on top of the cars. She was in a real rush trying to run past each car but suddenly one red vehicle moved unexpectedly causing the woman to trip on the edge and slip. She fell head first to the cement ground and I watched as the child in her arms got crushed by her body. I winced feeling a sharp sting in my chest, I felt as terrible as I watched someone's world just crumbled apart in front of her so quickly. She began screaming and crying holding the child in her arms. Though it was wrapped up in a blanket I could tell it was gone by the blood the dripped out.

"NO! DAD PLEASE! I LOV-" Sasha's screams broke me out of my traumatised state and focused on her. She held the phone by her ear as she sobbed. Her head hung low and began sobbing loudly. Connie stared at her full of sorrow and rubbed her back. "H-he just hung up. T-there was one inside the house. He... he just hung up. I don't know what happened.." She sobbed. I felt bad and looked away. "I'm so sorry..." I hear Connie comfort her. He looks up at me and I stare back nodding to him, informing him that he can use the phone next. I'm walked away not taking any more of this saddened atmosphere. I sat beside Alex again and stared out the window again. I wondered why we were heading for the city and not with the people evacuating.

"There it is." Hange announced. We all looked in front of us and saw the large storey shopping centre. It felt weird seeing the entrance of the mall be so empty. The bus drove around to the back of the building into the car pack. Again, the lot was empty except for a few abandoned vans and cars. Hange slowed down and parked unevenly in the centre. He turned off the engine and pulled out the keys. He stood up and looking back at us with and smile on his face. "Let's go to the mall!" He screeched. Levi stood up spinning his hockey stick and nodded. "Wake her up. We're all going." He said to me. I turn to Alex and light shaker her arm. She groaned and pushed me away complaining. "Go away..." I chuckled and blew on her ear. She jumped and grabbed her ear while cringing. "Ugh don't do that!"  
"Come on. We're here." I said grabbing my crowbar from under my seat and standing up.

Levi p.o.v.  
We made it to the Pavilion quicker than I had excepted. To be honest I was dreading to come here. I felt like every time I go anywhere with these guys I might end up getting one of them killed. I tried to shake that thought away and focused on what to do.

Every one hopped off the bus most were all fearful but some were neutral.

I gathered us into into circle to have a discussion. "Alright so we need to get some supplies if we want to survive. Main things we need are food and drinks. If possible more weapons. I don't know what's inside that mall so be prepared at all times. Don't let your guard down that's the important thing." I stared at everyone scanning their faces making sure they understood. "Are we going in groups like last time?" Lillian asked raising her hand slightly. I didn't answer her question right away since I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. "How about we go in pairs." Jean suggested. I shook my head- it was too risky. "Maybe let's just split into two groups like last time." Connie said shrugging. I bit my lip not really sure if I should go with that ideas, "that's a great idea." Alexis answered for me. I sighed and nodded. "Fine whatever. Two groups is fine."

"Let's go with team Hange and team levi: team Hange are... Mikasa.. you, that little blonde boy. And uh... freckles and student council girl." Hange exclaimed. "How come i have more people." I asked him. "Because I had more people last time. And honestly... it was scary trying to keep them all alive. So good luck." He smiled at me wickedly. I glared at him and tried not to strangle him from rage. He gathered his team and started walking inside.

"Wait. Use this you brat." I called out throwing my hockey stick at him since he had no weapon. Hange caught it and thanked me and continued to walk inside. My group followed shortly and once we went through the glass doors we were greeted with airconditioning and bright lights.

The mall was pretty much empty and silent. The expensive shops were all broken into and clothes scattered everywhere. The cafes were a mess, beans spilled everywhere and cups spread across the floor. I caught a glimpse of the second floor and noticed it was pretty much the same. It's amazing how in a short time people would go crazy and use the apocalypse as an excuse to break the law.

"We meet here in around 2 hours. If none of us are back by then. Just leave. Got it." I told everyone not looking at anybody. I took the silence as and yes and started heading to the left side of the mall where a grocery shop was placed. My group soon followed me and we quietly walked through the empty mall. I glance behind me making sure every one was present and looked back up ahead. There was a slight cracking that came from one of the shops to our right. We all stopped walking and looked over inside the shop 'Zara' trying to figure out what the noise was. Another crack was heard and this time I could tell it was some one stepping over a piece of glass. A slight groaned then occurred and I motioned my hand to inform my group to keep walking. We didn't need to waste our energy on just one shitfuck. A few more shops up and we had soon reached 'supervalu' the grocery store. I stopped in from of the shop and turned to my group. "Grab as much food and drinks as possible. And don't use a plastic bag. It'll make too much noise. Use like a cotton bag or even grab a bag pack." I whispered to them. I nodded and gestured them to run inside. "If anything happens just scream." I told them.

I went over to the cash registers and grabbed a bag pack that was supposedly on sale and figured it would be big enough to fit a shit load of junk. I jump over the counter and quietly jog towards the drink aisle. I grabbed three bottles of 2 little water and a can of juice just incase. I walked over to the sandwich bar and grabbed and triangular ready made BLT, ham and cheese, tuna, egg salad and a stuffed chicken sandwich. I walked down two aisles and reached the crisps section. There was a big bag filled with 6 packets of cheese and onion crisps and picked it up causing a bit of noise from the packet and shoved it into the black bag pack. My bag was nearly full already so I decided to get another one. I zipped it closed and jogged back up to the counter. I accidently run into a small figure and topple over her to the ground.

"Ouch." She winced underneath me. I raised my upper body and glared at the person, then realised it was Alexis and softened my face. "Watch where your going, brat." I scolded her. She furrowed her eyebrows and huffed. "Your the one that ran into me, sir." She smirk. I rolled my eyes, "was not.

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh"

Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh".

"Yes you were now stop denying it and get off me. Your too close for comfort." She said embarrassed. I quickly noticed where I was and jumped up off her. I picked her up from the floor and and stared away embarrassed. I didn't mean to do that on purpose. I hoped she didn't think it was some pervert or anything. "Geez, next time you watch where your going. I dropped my croissant." She whined frowning at the piece of bread on the floor. I sighed and grabbed her arm dragging her with me. She was confused by my actions and tried to squirm away. "Stop it brat. I'm gonna get you another croissant... as an apology for bumping into you." She stopped trying to get away and smiled. "Thank you levi. But you don't have to." I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Stop it. Let me steal you a croissant." She giggled and stayed silent. We reached the bread aisle and walked over to he table filled with donuts, croissants, bagels and rolls. I grabbed a paper bag from the top pf the table and pick 3 croissants placing them in the bag. I shut the bag tightly and handed it to her keeping a stern face. She grabbed the bag and smiled at me. "Thank you~ and I appreciate you stealing two more since your clearly three times as sorry for bumping into me." I tsked and crossed my arms. "Shut up and get going already. We don't have all day." She saluted me playfully and started walking away. "Wait." I stopped her. She turned around and tilted her head almost like a cute puppy. "Grab a bag and place all the food you have in it. It's easier." I exclaimed. I walked up to the counter again and picked out two black bags. I handed one to Alexis and she place the croissants in the bag. She nodded and started running off again grabbing junk food along the way. I shake my head smiling as she took off. I don't know what it was about her but the aura she possesses seems to make me calm and less tense. She's good to have around and I'm glad she's in my group.

I've seen her in action and I remember being in awe after witnessing her skills. She's pretty good when it came to defending her friends which for some reason I think can be a bad thing. I didn't know what it was but her emotions towards her friend might take a negative affect in her. I need to make sure she is kept away from danger, I don't want to loose some one like her. Not now..

"Sir... what just happened between you and Alex?" I heard and faint voice ask. I stop what I'm doing and turn around to see Eren standing behind me holding the straps of his bag. "It's nothing to concern you, why," I answered back in a montoned voice. Eren gave me a suspicious look and looked away. "Just to let you know... she's a little young for you don't you think?" He asks. I widened my eyes and tched. "And how did you come up with that question?" I say crossing my arms. He shook his head and began chuckling. "Its nothing, forget it." With that he started walking off with his hands in his pocket. I pondered as I watch him leave.

_Did he think that I was hitting on her. Tch. Even if it was she wasn't too young. She like 18 and im like 25 what's the matter with that? Stupid jaeger what's up with him?_

Alex p.o.v.

Team levi had just finished looting supervalu. We had grabbed almost all of the club sandwiches and crisps. I sneakily took all the dairy milk oreo chocolate in the store and kept them all to myself. I was obsessed with the chocolate bar and since it's an apocalypse, no one can yell at me for eating all of it.

We were now outside the shop and deciding whether or not we should go somewhere else. "I need a change of clothes." I sighed. Connie nodded, "same. I haven't washed these in ages." He said gabbing his school shirt. I step back away from him and gave him a worried look. "What do you mean? I just need a new pair of jacket. Why haven't you washed yours? How unhygienic of you." I complained. Sasha stood in front of Connie with a protective gaze. I backed away and scooted to the other side of Eren and awkwardly smiled at her.

"Penneys is right next door. Grab what ever change of clothes you want and meet out here in half an hour." Levi said. I smiled and grabbed Eren's arm and ran inside dragging him. The minute we stepped inside I froze hearing a rustle from one of the clothes rack in the women's section. I held up my bat tightly and slowly creeped up to where it came from.

The rustling continued and once I got around the corner of a large mannequin I saw the top of someone's head in the shirt rack. The brunette seemed to be quite normal, she wasn't groaning or limping in any abnormal way but instead focused on what to pick. I got excited thinking I had found a new person to help. I put down my bat and walked over normally to the Brunnette. Once I got closer she seemed to have noticed and took action and threw something towards my direction. I felt arms around my waiste and I came contact with the ground. "What the hell? " I heard Eren groan from on top of me. I stood up quickly and noticed the Brunnette tried to throw a knife at me. I stared at her shocked but then sighed. "I guessed I would've done the same..." since she probably thought I was at creature I understood why she tried to kill me. She relaxed a abit a and fixed her shirt and hair. "Are you alone?" Eren asked her. She stared at Eren for a moment then slightly smirked. "Yeah... and I've been so scared." She whined. I didn't know why but I suddenly felt uncomfortable around her, not that she just tried to kill me but something else.

"What's your name?" I asked her. Her hazel eyes met mine and her lips covered in cherry Red lipstick smiled. "Monica, Monica Rhodd."


	7. Monica meets Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Monica in one of the shops they try and figure out what she was doing all alone, soon Alex and Eren begin to feel suspicious of her once the group meets her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry this might be a bad chapter i wrote this on the plane on the way home from spain

Alexis p.o.v. The brunette stood in front of me playing with her wavy long hair wearing her black high heels, white cropped topped top and Hugh waiste blue jeans. She looks like an ordinary girl you'd see walking with her group of friends wearing the same exact thing she's wearing. She looked older than me but not too old. Probably around 20, 23 maybe. I'm not really the type to judge but I could tell she would belong in the popular table at lunch. He innocently gazed her perfectly fleeked eyeliner eyes at Eren nervously smiling. I tried to stay calm but still being quite cautious since she tried to kill me.

"Why are you here all alone?" I asked her breaking the silence. She chewed her lips and played with her fingers. "Well... once I heard the evacuation sirens go off, I though it would be a great idea to finally get the dress I wanted but had no money to get it. Then I also thought this was my chance to get some other stuff for myself. I didn't realise the whole mall would be filled with the monsters. Here seems like the only safe place, for now." I sighed at how stupid she was. I couldn't believe she would risk her life to run back into the shops to steal, what? Expensive useless stuff she doesn't need. I shake my head and nervously laughed. "Well I hope you learned your lesson. Next time evacuate the minute you hear the sirens go off. Don't go running off to do something dangerous as stealing stuff you won't need." She gasped and stared shockingly at me.

"Excuse me but... I need these shoes." He said pointing at her expensive heels.

Eren scratched the back of his neck and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah okay.... listen, Alex. I'm gonna go get Levi and inform him about Monica. Stay here and don't get into any trouble." He said to me. I saluted him and nodded. "Yes sir!" He placed his hand in my head and shuffled my hair. "Alright see ya." He then ran off looking for levi. I huffed and fixed my hair to its original state and turned to Monica. She stared at me up and down and shook her head. "The uniforms cute but you need to change." She said I'm a bitchy tone. I nervously laughed again not really understanding her personality.

"I was actually gonna do that. I was thinking on just wearing a tracksuit and a hoodie, since I feel like I'm gonna be running around a lot." I said shuffling some clothes on the racket scanning through what I would want to wear. She snapped her fingers and smiled. "Ah I see. Your the 'kill or be killed' type of survivor aren't you?" "Huh? No." "Don't worry I know just the thing." She then grabbed my wrist and started dragging me along wither her. This is the second time someone had been dragging me along today I swear I feel like a doormat letting people walk all over me. I rolled my eyes and went along with it since I wasn't really in the mood to fight with her. Not after she threw a knife at me.

She stopped in front of a table filled with black ripped jeans that were scattered everywhere unfolded. "What size are you?" She asked. "Uh... I think I'm either an 8 or 6. I don't know I'm small." I answered. She scavenged through the jeans and picked up a pair with the number 8 sticker on it. "Try it on." She ordered. I gave her a questioning look, "now?" "Yes now,hurry." She whined. I quickly grabbed the jeans off her feeling pressure and sat down on the table. I pulled down my black socks and took off my boots. Ignoring the pain from my bruise I continued dressing myself. I placed my left foot inside the left leg of the jeans and did the same with my right. The fabric was tight against my skin and it took a few squats to finally fit it on. I lifted up my skirt judging the jeans and quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Not bad looking." The jeans were ripped all along the front going down my let almost like tiger stripes. They had this steam punk kind of tone which made my legs seem more skinnier than it was. I put my boots back on and cringed. My school uniform did not look good with the jeans at all. "Now take off the rest I have a great idea. Follow me." She ordered again. "W-wait, I can't take off my uniform now I'll be walking around half naked." I complained. She turned around and glared at me with evil eyes.

I gulped and quickly ripped off my uniform. Luckily I decided to keep the vest I had underneath me so I wasn't left with just the jeans and my bra. Suddenly I heard fabric being ripped and I saw Monica ripping my vest off me from behind. I gasped covering myself as the vest dropped on the ground. I was left with my black bra with pink dots patterned on it. "Wh-what ar-" I was interrupted by Monica shoving a shirt on me. I squirm around trying to make her stop but eventually she managed to get my arms though the wholes and stood back examining me. I stared at the shirt she gave me and saw that I was wearing a dark greenish brown tank top with the works 'f*ck you' imprinted on it.

I looked really hot to be honest though it wasn't my usual style like wearing cute shirts that were bright and colourful while wearing cat tights underneath a pair of dungerees. I felt her wrap something around my left leg and noticed it was a brown small purse wrapped around my waiste and along my left thigh. It looked pretty handy and classy as shit to be honest. I smiled getting excited at my new look. She finished it off with a navy jacket around. I walked over to a mirror and smiled posing a few times. "I look ridiculously awesome. Ready to kill some shitfucks." I exclaimed. She clapped her hands together and stood back in awe. "I'm proud of my artwork. No need to thank me." She smiled. "You know what. I was a little skeptical about you back then but now I'm starting to like you. Oh I never introduced myself. I'm Alex. The guy that took off was Eren." She gasped and creeped closer to me. "Is Eren single do you know?" I scoffed and gave her a funny look. "Don't tell me you fancy him. He doesn't do well around other girls for some reason so I don't think you'd want to watch him turn you down. Alot of girls usually start feeling sad after confessing to him and I get mad at him for being too harsh." I told her.

She kept a straight face and rolled her eyes. "Trust me. I'm sure I can get Eren to like me. Just watch." I laughed and felt sorry for her. "Hey your knife. Let's go pick it up you might need it." I remembered. She threw a knife at me and never retrieved it. Though it's and small kitchen knife it would still be useful for protection. "That reminds me where'd I leave my bat..." "ALEX!" I heard and voice call. I looked over seeing Eren, Jean and Sasha standing over to where we saw Monica was. I gestured Monica to come with me and ran over to them. I noticed Jean holding my bat in his hands and Levi holding a knife. "Hey Jean. That's mine thanks." I said grabbing it off him. "Where's Connie?" I asked. "He's still getting some stuff. And... you look different." Jean commented and smirked at me. I smiled back and tilted my head trying to look cute. "I know~" I looked at Jean's attire and smirked.

He wore a time shirt and a a black unzipped hoodie over it. He had a black and white flannel wrapped around his waiste and wore skinny jeans. "Not too bad yourself, Fuckhorse." I snorted at the joke I made for combing the word horse with fuckboy. He flicked my forehead and glared at me. "Shut up, brat." He then giggled. i laughed loudly then quieted down as I felt some ones gaze upon me which made me uneasy. My eyes met Eren's found out he was the phantom gazer. I gave him a 'what is it?' Stare but he just looked away and shook his head.

"Who's this?" Levi nodded towards Monica. I stood behind her and placed my hands on her shoulder supportively. "This, is Monica, Say hello." I told her. she cleared her throat and innocently stared at the ground as if she suddenly grew shy. "um... My name is Monica Rhodd, I'm 22 and I live just around the corner. My house was attacked by the monsters and killed my little brother and parents before my eyes. I was so scared I didn't know what to do so I ran here thinking it would be safe and grabbed a kitchen knife for protection, I hid here fearing for my life till Alex found me. I thought I-I was gonna die alone..." Her voice cracked.

I dropped my hands and stared at the back of her head in confusion. I could hear Sasha silently whimpering at her sad story as I just stood behind her dumbfounded.

_okay... maybe she just didn't want to tell me and Eren this story earlier, She didn't look afraid but she looked to concentrated on her shopping when we found her. There must be a good explanation for this..._

I heard a few intakes of breathe coming from Monica as she started to tear up. "I-I left my family for dead! I'm a horrible person." She cried. I sighed feeling cynical about her all the sudden. I looked at Levi wondering if he actually bought all of her story, I then rolled my eyes seeing he has. He walked closer to Monica and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Shh... its okay you did what you had to do. never regret your actions. Your not a horrible person you did it to save your life." He cooed patting her head.

I shake my head and awkwardly walked away staying silent. Eren walked up to me with his hands in his pockets and eyebrows furrowed. He was also tense like me feeling a little hurt that Monica was acting up infront of everyone. I tried to keep calm by distracting myself by rummaging through the clothes. "Why is she telling stories now? Do you think we can trust her?" he asked me joining my scavenging. "dunno. But we've been through a lot too so maybe some of the stuff she told us was true, maybe not. Keep an eye on her. She could just be acting vulnerable in front of you."

"Who Is?" A voice interrupted our conversation. Connie suddenly appeared behind with a changed attire. He wore a Black snapback on his head backwards, he wore a plan white tee and a denim jacket over it. He had baggy jeans ripped on the knees and red Jays on. He probably changed his whole outfit because I insulted him earlier for not being hygienic since he smelled like Linx just murdered him. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Might wanna calm down with the deodorant there buddy, And also, Its none of your business." He rolled his eyes and craved the back of his shaved head. "Come on, I tried okay..." He whined. "Oh and do you guys know who that chick is everyone is cuddling with?" He asked pointing his finger at the group huddled around Monica. "Yeah... thats Monica. I don't know what to think of her anymore to be honest." i answered back feeling concerned. I was doubting ever coming across her. i had this strange feeling that she might cause trouble in the future. "Eren you should probably change as well. Your uniforms all bloody." I said ignoring the attention Monica was receiving. He nodded and told me to stay put as he walked off.

"Whats wrong? You seem to not like this Monica chick." Connie said bringing up a conversation. I sighed and decided might as well tell him about her. "Okay so, when we first walked in I spotted her looking through some clothes, She then threw a knife at me which I understood since she probably thought I was one of them. Then she told me and Eren how she ran in the mall hoping to find the stuff she always wanted and ignored the evacuation sirens, she literally risked her life for a pair of shoes. I though she was nice once she helped me get dressed up and I was warming up to her. Then she went up and told everyone how she watched her family die infront of her and how scared she was so she ran in here for safety. She actually started crying in front of us and I thought it was too much so I walked away. She is acting totally different from when i first saw her so now I'm questioning her intentions." I explained.

Connie nodded understanding which helped a lot since I felt much better after telling him. "She mentioned how she liked Eren and how she was gonna make Eren fall for her once we were alone." I added. Connie scoffed and rolled his eyes. "yeah right. he only likes one girl." He laughed. I looked at him surprised and leaned in closer wanting to know who it was. "oh do tell." cooed. Connie then looked shocked and backed away. "uh... no. Sorry dude guys code. can't tell." He stuttered. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Who could Eren like. Probably someone who can handle his aggressiveness and psychotic personality. Mikasa!" i smiled. I looked at Connie hoping it was the right answer but he didn't look at me and walked away. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "It's Mikasa... isn't it?" I asked myself frowning. "wait why am i sad about that. I should be happy that he actually has emotions towards girls. unless he's gay... OH GOD!" my cheeks reddened as I suddenly picture scenarios of Eren doing dirty things with other guys. I laughed historically and clutched my stomach. "okay wow, I need to stop.." I giggled. "Im back." Eren called out. i turn to look and widened my eyes seeing how awesome he looked.

He showed off his toned shoulders and biceps by wearing a loose dar green tank top, he wrapped a black jacket around his wait and wore black skin tight jeans with a chain strap on his waist, He wore army boots that were laced up just above the ankle. I noticed how all the dark colours he wore his eyes seemed to shined brighter than normal. I felt my cheeks heat up seeing him look nice and stared at the ground and shake my head. "You... nice." I smirked acting like I wasn't interested.

He chuckled walked closer leaning his hand on the clothe rack behind me towering over me. "i know you like what you see.." He joked, I laughed and sneaked away from him cornering me feeling embarrassed. I unwrapped the jacket around his waist which made him surprised. "You're showing too much skin. Dress appropriately around your teacher." I scolded throwing the jacket at his face. He groaned and put the jacket on. "How come you get to wear that then?" he asked pointing at my shirt. "so I don't have to tell people to fuck off. they can read it themselves." I smirked. He shook his head and grabbed my arm and dragged me along with him. "lets go back to the group." "third person today to drag me along to day, goddammit!" I sceamed getting annoyed.


	8. Erwin's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally leave the mall safely together and soon arrive in Erwin's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long ass chapter. btw

Mikasa p.o.v.

I stared at the tall body mirror in the shop 'Spar' examining my changed outfit. I wore a simple black T-shirt and a slightly heavy dark blue jacket around me. I tighten the belt wrapped around my skinny black jeans and clicked the toes of my shoes on the ground trying to feel comfortable. "Mikasa come on, We're leaving." Armin called for me and running out the shop as his bag bounced up and down on his back hearing the noise of all the loot we had taken.

I grabbed the one sling strap bag and put around my body and walked out holding my wooden sword tightly. "They said meet at the entrance in two hours right? lets hope they didn't leave us." Lillian whisper shouted tying up her long blonde hair with a bobbin. Hange came running out the store moments later to join the rest of us. He wore a unbuttoned to the top shirt and a black blouse over it with black trousers. "why so fancy, Hange?" Marco asked him. Hange giggled and shrugged. "might as well look nice for once in my life." 

"yeah your right. you look less of a hobo now." I joked smirking a little. He glared at me and fixed his glasses. "Come on lets go. They should be there by now. If not were screwed." He said promptly.

We ran through the empty messed up mall nearing the entrance. I felt bothered seeing no one standing by the doors but felt relieved after spotting Alex sitting down by the wall. she was hugging her knees and looked as she was about to fall asleep but jumped up once she spotted us. 

"MIKASA!" she shouted and quickly ran up to me embracing me in her arms. "oh my god, thank fuck you guys came back. Levi was threatening to leave but I protested and said I'd wait for you guys." she explained. I sighed and glared at Hange who gave back an apologetic look and shrugged. "You can blame it on Hange for our delay. Now come on let's hope he didnt leave us."

"He couldn't, I have the keys to the bus. So even if we were 2 hours late they would have no ways of transport forcing them to wait of us. hahaha aint I smart." Hange laughed. Alex stared at Hange in disbelief and face palmed. "Levi is gonna murder you..."

After we had quietly snuck out of the building into the carpark, I noticed we were shopping for quite a while. the sky was orangey blue as the sun was beginning to set. It was probably around 7 o'clock, which meant we have been running around for nearly 9 hours. My stomach was beginning to annoy me since I haven't eaten anything other than breakfast this morning. I remembered grabbing a few sandwiches from the shelves in the store so I could eat that later.

I hoped on the bus first and was greeted with an enraged grey eyes and twitching eyebrows. Levi glared at me as if he is ready to murder an orphanage filled with innocent little children who lost their parents during a freak accident and now he was gonna make their lives worst. I felt a sudden chill when I caught his gaze and wanted to flee from his presence. He has his arms and legs crossed sitting on the drivers seat tapping his fingers. I looked down in shame not saying anything and sitting on a random seat. I watched as he silently waited for everyone to step on the bus. Admin came after me; Lillian; Marco then Hange and Alex.

They both stood by the door staring at him with a demeanour expression. Levi than stood up glaring up at Hange than down at Alex. I could tell Alex was intimidated by his silence by the look on her scared face, Hange was just standing there smiling holding his hands behind his back.

Then suddenly Levi lifted his hand and slapped Hange across the face, "WHAT THE HELL SHITTY GLASSES. WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE THE KEYS HERE!" He shouted. Hange fazed at all but he just giggled. "Well, I figured since I was the trusty bus driver I should keep the keys with me at all times and protect it. Plus I knew you would try to leave me once you had the chance." "trust me. I will next time I do." Levi glared and turn to Alex. 

"And you!" 

"YESSIR" She answered saluting with a scared face. "Why the hell did you stay back. Are you and idiot or something. What if a group of those attacked you and no one was there to help you? Don't do something stupid like that again behind my back, brat!" I jumped in my seat surprised. I hadn't known that she stayed without letting him know, I wonder how Eren dealt with it. 

I shifted in my seat to look for him and found him laying on one of the seats fast asleep with his mouth open.

"I know sir, I'm sorry but I just wanted to make sure my friends were okay.." I heard Alex explain. Levi grunted and flicked her forehead causing her to whine in pain. "How come I got a punch and all she gets is a small flick on the head. Thats unfair." Hange moaned. Levi then turn to him and Flicked his forehead roughly leaving a visible mark. "ouch, thats not what I meant." He complained.

After a few minutes of lecturing Alex then came frowning towards me and sat down in the seat next to the window. "ugh, I try to do something nice and I get yelled at." She groans. I chuckled and shoved her. "Well thanks, I'm glad you actually stayed or else I would've thought you guys left. But Levi's got a point, next time don't go alone." She stared at me like I was some kind of annoying mother who kept nagging and rolled her eyes. "Whatever mom."

 

Few hours later...

I opened my eyes from the short nap I managed to take and tried to stretch out my stiff body. Alex was asleep and resting her head on my shoulder. The orange sky had turned into a velvety night sky and the stars were out. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked the time and sighed seeing that it was now 9.30 pm. My stomach was growling like crazy so I grabbed the bag pack under my seat and took out a sandwich. I quickly ate the food and needed something to wash it down with. I checked my bags to try and find a bottle but realised I asked Armin to hold all the bottles. 

"Here." I heard Levi say. I look up from the seat across me and looked at the can of juice in his hand. I reached my hand out and grabbed it from him and silently thanked him, he just hummed in return. i took a sip out of the orange flavoured Fizzy drink and sighed right after. A loud burped managed to slip out my mouth which cause Alex to wake up. I covered my mouth and began laughing. 

"What was that..." She yawned. I was trying to hold back laughter and calmed down. "sorry... I just burp, hahah" She then snickered and began laughing out loud. "good one, that managed to wake me up." She joked. "that was weak." A voice interrupted us. We both looked over to Levi and he sat there leaning against the window smirking at us. 

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. "Oh really? You think you can do better?" I challenge. He sat up right in his seat and crossed his arms. "I'm a dude, dudes burp better than girls." He said in a low tone. Alex shifted in her seat and glared at Levi. "belching doesn't necessarily focus on what sex the person is. A good belcher is a good belcher, it doesn't matter if it is a boy, girl or a horse. I for one think am a good belcher, been burping since i was a kid. Give me that." She argued and grabbed the orange fizzy drink out of my hand. She took a big gulp-which was loud enough for the whole bus to hear- and handed back the drink and stayed silent for awhile. Then suddenly a loud burp erupted from her mouth which took me back. It was powerful and fierce. It made me laugh seeing such a pretty girl who looked so sweet and innocent burp like that. I thought she definitely won but I haven't heard Levi's yet.

The tension was strong and I could tell Levi was facing some one who was clearly over powered. He scooted across to us and grabbed the drink from my grasp and began to chug down the drink. I frown a little thinking that I would never get another chance to drink that drink again, this world is a cruel place.

levi Smashed the drink against his forehead shocking both me an Alex, It stayed silent for a while then it happened. A loud belch expelled from his mouth stronger than Alex's. He gave her a smirk and crossed his arms leaning into his seat. "told ya." He chuckled. Alex was losing it, she was a sore looser from the beginning and wanted a rematch. 

"well... I can burp on cue! HA!" She said moving from her seat to push me over to where she was sitting so now she sat on the outside. A weak burp came out of her mouth and she began to frown. Levi just stared at her as if she was just some plebeian and he was the superior one. She kept arguing with Levi until she began to shut up and turned to face me.

"I shouldn't have burped so much.." She whine rubbing her stomach. "I kinda feel Sick." I began laughing having a memory from something similar that happened one time last year. 

we were all having a sleep over at Armin's house, Eren and Alex wanted to see who could eat most of the cupcakes. We bought a lot of cupcakes that day and they both nearly finished it all. Alex ate too much and she felt sick and threw up everywhere. I thought it was quite funny but Eren was worrying like crazy.

"too bad I didn't bring a bucket. your just gonna have to puke everywhere." I smiled. She looked at me with sadness and shook her head. "No, Not happening last time it was embarrassing. I feel like puking everywhere now tho-" She covered her mouth and gagged a little. I rubbed her back and shook my head. "Thats what happens when you accept challenges you can't win." I said to her. She just whined.

"Whats wrong, brat? ready to admit that I'm the winner?" Levi joked. "I feel like puking. THIS IS YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING ME ANGRY. I SHOULD'VE NEVER BURPED SO MUCH!" She cried out. "Alex no! Don't get sick everywhere. Its gonna stink." Armin shouted from behind. "Armin, Give me your bag." Levi ordered. Armin followed his command and threw him his bag. Levi began chuck everything inside his bag on the floor. Armin was questioning him but Levi told him to shut up.

"use this." He said and open the bag in front of Alex's face. She shoved the bag away and shook her head. "No way am I puking in Amrin's bag. Im not gonna puke anyway. I'm fine." "Really? You don't look fine." I said to her examining her face. She glared at me and was about to argue but a loud belch roared from her mouth. 

"excuse me. that was an accident, and made me feel worse." She whined and placed her head on the seat in front of her and held her stomach. "you've got a weak stomach, Alex. next time don't be so stupid." Armin said while also quickly grabbing the bag off levi and picking up his suff. 

"Well you can puke in Erwin's house. We're here anyway" Levi mentioned nudging his head towards the front. I straightened up to look at the window seeing that we were driving up the car park inside a tall grey building which seemed to be an apartment block. The bus drove through a large wooden gate that lead to the front of the building entrance with only a black SUV parked. The bus stopped moving and we all silently stared at each other. "levi, why Erwin's house?" Admin asked shyly. 

Levi said nothing and grabbed his bag and stood up. I heard Hange unbuckle his seatbelt and clapped his hands together. "Okay class, Now every one find a partner and lets have a great field trip today. take lots of pictures and make sure to behave appropriately." He joked. "Shut shitty glasses." Levi grumbled. He walked over to the door and pushed it open. "Lets go. Get inside quick."

We all ran inside the reception lobby entrance. The room was large and light up brightly by the huge chandeliers. It was empty as I expected and surprisingly sparkle clean. Levi was the first to run up to the elevators and pressed the button to go up. I looked back to look for Alex and noticed she was slowly trudging along covering her mouth and clutching her stomach. i tsked and ran up beside her guiding her faster. "Your such an idiot sometimes you know that." She just groaned and rolled her eyes. "I think it may be the drink you gave me. I was probably allergic or something." 

"No its not. Its because you kept burping so much your stomach couldn't take anymore and now your like this." I laughed. "Hey, wheres even?" I asked. She shrugged and kept walking. "Guys, is no one gonna wake up Eren, he's still in the bus." Marco informed everybody looking back at the bus. "oh yea, i forgot." Levi mumbled and ran back out. Later he came back giving Eren a piggyback with an annoyed look on his face. "Your not gonna wake him up?" I asked him. "No, If he does he'll just annoy me." He then trudged forward back to the lift pressing the button opening the doors. The lift was big enough to fit all of us in which we managed to huddle inside. He pressed level 5 and the doors shut with a ding. 

"Mikasa... Im dying.." Alex mumbled making herself flop on the floor but i managed to kept her standing. "Shut up. Its your fault your like this." I complained. "your so nice to me." "your such an idiot, but come on. its tough love." I joked. She shook her head and groaned again. The ride up became silent again but was interrupted with a loud belch which came from Alex, She covered her mouth again and gagged. "shit. that hurt." She whined. A few snickers erupted the room but I glared at everyone making them shut up. 

"who knew that you could burp like that, its kinda exciting." Jean commented smirking, "no its not, Alex your so unmannered." Armin argued. "DING" The doors slowly opened and we were greeted with a large oak door with the numbers 315 on it. The hall was tiny barely enough to fit 5 people. Levi quickly got out and i held the open button on the lift so it wouldn't close. He grabbed something from his pocket struggling a bit since Eren was preventing him to do any actions. A set of Keys began to jingle and he put the key in the lock of the door and opened it. He walked in and soon every one was out of the lift.

Erwin's house was cold once we stepped inside, it was dark as well. Some one pressed the light switch and soon The hallway in his house lit up. I was amazed to see that such a small entrance could lead to a huge spacious mansions-like apartment. At the end of the hall were a set of spiral stairs which lead to second floor I never knew this building could have. A large sitting area was visible form the hall and a huge glass chandelier was reflecting light form the hall making it twinkle. Levi walked in and dumped Eren on the sofa and turned on the Chandelier lights. In the sitting room was a large window over looking the city with thick curtains pulled back. Behind the sitting room was a large kitchen, the walls were painted dark purple which made the room look modern which was totally different from the sitting room. Alex didn't have time to take in the amazing building and quickly ran around the hall trying to look for a toilet. 

She ran up the spiral steps tripping a bit and then was out of sight. I sighed and sat down on the same sofa as Eren was dumped on. I looked out the large window and noticed a few buildings and houses were light up, The people living there must have stayed behind for some reason. "make your self comfortable. we might be here for a while." Levi said and walked off going up stairs.

"Who are you?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask me from behind. I look around my eyes scanning different faces and suddenly landing on a female. I stood up surprised and calmed down. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" I asked the female. "Im Monica, The lovely guys saved me today and let me stay with you guys." She smiled. "oh... okay. hi." I said plainly. She stared at me confusedly and awkwardly looked around. "Can you believe Levi actually nearly killed Eren" She then said breaking the silence. I looked at her suspiciously. "What do you mean?" 

"Well... Eren was fighting with him and Levi knocked him out and now he hasn't woken up in ages. I was so scared I thought Levi killed him. I wouldn't want some one as handsome as him to leave so soon." She pouted. I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed heavily. "Levi...." I groaned.


	9. alex gets slapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex gets slapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a fun chapter not part of the story because i was bored

**ALEX P.O.V,**

"Levi what are yo-" 

*slap*

DID THIS BITCH JUST SLAP ME!!1!1!1

"LEVI! why did you just slap me"

"bc u is a bitch" "thats not an appropriate attitude towards your students, sensei."

"your aren't my student..." i stared at I'm confusingly...

"your my bitch..." "l-leve..." i gasped passionately... did he just... he said i was his bitch. 

he leaned in closer placing his hand on my stinging cheek where he slapped. "i had to slap you. because... earlier today... i saw you talking to that jaeger kid. i don't like that lil' shit. you is mine. these are mine." he said referring to my

ear lobes. he places his index finger and thumb on both of my ears and starting rubbing them. i looked at him intensely and blushed. "l-l-levi... you know how i feel about my ear lobes. stop it..."

"HEY SHE SAID STOP IT!11!!!"

a loud scream interrupted Levi's stroking session and looked up at the door. Eren stood there glaring at Levi soaking wet, He marched in each step causing water to drip on the floor. "Get You filthy hands of mah gurl"

He raised his hand about to slap Levi but he moved aside quickly as his hand speedily swung down hitting my face *SLAP*

i fell to the ground feeling heart broken. 

I got bitched slapped... TWICE.

 

 

 

 

 

 

BTW I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I READ A COMMENT AND I THOUGHT I SHOULD WRITE IT SINCE IM BORED. SHOUTOUT TO THAT PERSON WHO COMMENTED ALEX SHOULD GET SLAPPED THIS WAS THE BEST I COULD DO SORRRY


	10. Finally, some sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh... i don't even know anymore. B))))  
> enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does anybody read this? Its so cringey i cri

Alex's p.o.v.

"ugh... gross. I didnt even eat anything today." I mumbled glaring at the toilet seat filled with my puke. I closed the lid and flushed the toilet. I stood up form croucing infront of the toilet and grunted. I didnt even know what room I was in I just ran around frantically till I found one. Wast there seriously on one toilet in Erwin's house?

I walked over to the basin and washed my hands. I only noticed now that the room smelled really nice like roses mixed with body wash soup, it was manly enough yet seems like the kind of smell you'd expect from a ladies spa. There were multiple deodorants, moisturisers and colognes around the sink which I recognised, Mr. Smith would usually smell like peppermint everytime I stood near him or was next to him. I smiled a little remembering how nice of a principal he was and he would always say hello and some how know everyone's name in the school. He was a very nice man, not that it was his job or anything, he was genuinely a nice person who'd look at things in an optimistic way. He was always smiling and positive. I wish I could have gotten closer to him, I kinda feel rude now for puking in his toilet. 

I cupped my hands under the running water and splashed it on my face to freshen myself. I looked wasted and my skin had lost its shine from earlier on. I grabbed a small towel and dried my self. I reached for the door and stepped out to examine where I had run into. Infront of me was a king sized bed with dark velvety sheets covered with several large pillows. The room was dark and the only light source was from the bathroom. I heard a clock ticking on the bedside table and walked over to it and checked the time. 10.26pm- What a long day. My eyes suddenly landed on a picture beside the clock and I picked it up so I could see it better. 

The picture was of Erwin and levi, they were wearing camouflage suits and had a few paintball shots all over them. They were both smiling and looked like they were having fun shooting each other. I knew they were friends but I didn't know they were close. The lights switched on and I jumped in surprised. I look over to see Levi by the door staring at me blanky. I nervously put back the picture and put my hands behind my back and shyly staring at the ground. "S-sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into Erwin's room. I just, since there was a toilet, i like, you kn-" "calm down." He interrupted my stuttering. I shut my mouth and stared at him. "I'm not mad at you or anything, just making sure your okay." He said. I smiled a little and relaxed. "yeah, I'm fine thanks."

"Are you and Erwin close friends?" i asked him. He didn't answer my question first but he walked in around the other side of the bed and sat down. He pulled the drawer from the beside table and took out a brown notebook. "you could say that." He then answered. I had forgotten about my question but was focused on what he was doing. He flipped through the book and stopped when a picture fell out. I got on the bed and crawled over next to Levi to see what he was doing. "So what he was saying was true." He mumbled to himself. "what it is?" i asked curiously staring at the picture. It seemed to be some kind of lab filled with syringes and beakers filled with dark green liquid. "basically were fucked." he answered. I stared at him wide eyed. "what do you mean? please explain what's going on?" I pleaded. He turned his head to me seriously and placed both hands on my shoulder. Since I was on crouched down on the bed I lost balance and flopped on the comfy bed.

"There won't be an end to this..." Levi mumbled with a agitated look. "What Erwin said to me was all true. They WERE doing experiments on people, Their goal must be to eliminate mankind... and knowing that information they infected him." I was confused to what he was talking about. He looked like he was about to scream out of anger so I stayed quiet. "No... I won't let anybody die... I'll protect you guys. Thats what Erwin told me to do. I have to survive, for him" He looked sad after he spoke. I sighed noticing how troubled he looked. I didnt know what Erwin told him but he looks like he's gonna keep his promise. 

"well then, Do it, Make us live through what ever hell this is." I said to him. He stared at me and huffed. "I don't know if I can. I don't know how long this would take. We might get hurt.""Atleast pain would remind us that were still alive and human. Right now I think pain is a good thing. I'd be worried if nobody was messed up at this point." I chuckled. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?!" A loud yell made both me and Levi jump. We looked over at the door to see Eren-who had finally woken up from his nap- furiously huffing at the door. I blushed realising what position we were in and looked away. Levi was on top of me holding my shoulders while i layed back. "It's not what it looks like." Levi tried to explain feeling a little hurt that he had just been called a pervert. Eren rushed over and pushed Levi off me and he fell to the ground. He picked me up and hugged me tightly in his arms. "I freaking told you she was too young for you!" He whined. I then heard Mikasa running in complaing to Levi about something. 

"LEVI! YOU MIDGET! WHY DID YOU HURT EREN!?" "HEY EREN! ARE YOU SERSIOUSLY GETTING IT ON WITH ALEX INFRONT OF LEVI? GROSS." i then heard Jean shout. I rolled my eyes from our disturbed silence to chaos. though I liked it. Even though they were all shouting at each other, They were all alive. which i shouldn't be thinking of right now but I can't help it. 

"EVERYONE SHUT UUP!" I screamed and pushed Eren off me. "You guys are so loud... Im hungry whats for dinner?" "yeah because you just threw up." Jean sassed. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

\---SKIP---

It was probably around 11.00 now and I was eating a sandwich Eren gave me. I was sitting on the sitting room sofa while watching the news. We were all still up and were basically ready to snooze. The newscast were as we expected. People evacuating from their homes to go somewhere safe, People dying, Wars currently started since the whole apocalypse began, People rioting and of course the weather.

Eren had his head on my lap and was spread on the sofa. He was being selfish and let the others sit on the floor. I automatically began stroking his hair as i finished off my BLT. It wasn't fulling, but it was enough to shut my stomach up. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" Armin squeaked out. We all stared at each other in silence and shrugged. "i suppose we could look for more survivors..." Marco suggested. 

"hmmm, too risky." Levi answered. We all stared at him like he was crazy, "your saying your gonna let innocent people die out there on their own?" Mikasa asked him. "I said it was too risky, I didnt say no one could go." The room was silent again expect for the news. "The internet is still working right? Maybe if we could sent out like a public message and see if any one answers." Armin said. "what like a tweet?" Monica cooed. "yeah... people still have those. right? even during this time."He asked. "yeah... i guess so." Monica answered. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and turned it on. I gave Eren a glance still feeling unsure of her but she's helping out so maybe she's nice.

"Are you gonna tweet something out?" Eren asked boredly. She quickly looked up and smiled nervously. "uh.. yeah sure... I'll do that now." She smiled. Marco who was sitting next to her gave us a look of concern. "she was playing a game." He told us. "No I wasn't shut up." She fought back.

I sighed like a disappointed mom and shook my head. "I'm going to bed." I yawned. "where's the bedroom?" I asked. "There's like only two bedrooms. The main bed and the Guest bedroom. I think about 3 people could fit in each." Levi stated. I sighed and looked around. "Who wants to sleep on a bed?" I asked. Hange raised his hand and smiled. "I want to sleep on Erwin's bed!!!" "I don't want to be in the same bed as Him, so anywhere is fine." Jean whined. "I don't mind sleeping on a bed." Sasha said through her stuffed mouth filled with crisps. "Me too." Connie smiled. I smirked a little for thinking of putting them in the same room together and shook the thought away. "Im wherever you are sleeping." Monica smiled up to Levi. Levi didn't notice her and was focused on the television. "How bout you go sleep with Connie and Sasha." Eren suggested, not wanting to be in the same room as her. She looked annoyed for bit and stayed quiet. "theres still room left with Hange." I said. "Me and Armin will go." Lillian smiled. Armin nodded and agreed. 

"okie dokie, I'm sleeping here." I said patting the sofa. "Eren get off me I want to sleep." He shook his head and shut his eyes. Soon the people that had bed arrangements got up and left. Mikasa, Marco, Jean, Eren, Levi and I stayed in the sitting room. I sighed getting annoyed that Eren wouldn't get off. I tried my best and stood up shoving his head off my lap. "Im getting a drink." I said. 

I walked over to the kitchen, my bare feet touching the cold tile floors. I shivered regretting taking my socks off and continued to walk inside. I searched each cupboard trying to find the right one with the glasses inside. After finding it I walked over to the tap and filled my glass. I yawned once more feeling my eyes get heavy.  
I took took a sip from the water and walked back inside the sitting room.

There was really no where to lay down since a coffee table was in the middle of the room. And the sofas have been taken up already. Plus I had no blanket for warmth. "levi.." I whispered getting Levi's attention from the television. He stared at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Is there like any... blankets? Or pillows?" I asked. He sighed and stood up gesturing me to follow. We walked down the hall and towards a white door. He opened it and inside were folded up sheets of duvet and on the top shelf were a bunch of pillows. I smiled seeing them and not having to worry about the cold any more.

"Grab as much as you can." Hw said reaching inside pulling out 3 duvets. I grabbed 4 pillows and one blanket. I dragged the sheets behind me as we walked back inside the sitting room.  
I dropped the pillows on the sofa Eren was laying down on and dropped the duvet on the ground. I went back to the closet and grabbed 2 more duvets and a couple of pillows.  
"This should be enough." I said. I walked back and saw that Eren was now laying down on the blanket I threw in the ground. I guess he's letting me sleep on the sofa now.

I placed a blanket over him and a pillow underneath his head. I knew he wasn't asleep, but he was just too lazy to do it himself. I handed a sheet to Marco and a pillow. He smiled at me and thanked me. Jean had already grabbed some for him self and placed a sheet on the ground next to Marco. Miaksa grabbed two pillows for her self and placed them on the other sofa. Levi turned the lights off and grabbed a pillow laying down on the floor close to Eren. It looked like we were all having a slumber party by all the sheets lying around the place. All we need was some gossip and cool party games.

"Goodnight Mikasa." I chirped. "Night." She mumbled back. I pulled the covers over my body and hugged a second pillow I grabbed for comfort. I sleep slot that night since I had a tiring day, well pretty mi cheaper every one did actually...

NEXT DAY. COCK A DODDLE DEE DOO BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE GHOST OF ERWIN'S EYEBROWS.

I was one of the last to wake up. The noise of chatter seemed to have woken me up from the kitchen. I grumbled and pulled the sheets over my head and stretched out my body. I yawned feeling extremely lazy and stayed inside the burrito I was in. I got up feeling the cold from my feet and snuggled the blanket around me tighter.  
I scooted towards the kitchen aimlessly while saying good morning to every one.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Armin joked taking a sip of orange juice. I tried my hardest to sit up ln the hair stool on the table whole still in my blankets.  
"Don't sass me until after 10." I grumbled. "It 12." Armin smirked. I rolled my eyes and placed my head on the table.  
"What's for breakfast mom?" I asked with out thinking.

I quickly sat up feeling depressed from the thought of my mom cooking me something for breakfast like she does every morning. "Oh yeah..." I grumbled.

We were all ready to fall asleep by now, I was wrecked and couldn't wait to get some shut eyes. "Well, I'm not your mother but it's screwed eggs. Left over scrambled eggs since you weren't up early like the rest of us." Marco scolded me pointing a fork at me. I chuckled and stole the fork off his hand. "Thanks, and I'll take these as well." I said grabbing his plate that still had some scrambled eggs on it.

"Rude." Monica sang. I looked over at her forgetting that she was till with us. She wasn't that level of friendship with me yet for her to freely sass me around like that. In just awkwardly laughed at her remark and continued eating. Every one was chatting for a while and it all felt normal. Though I could tell by my comment earlier on that we were all secretly worrying about our parents.

"did you get any responses to that tweet you did last night?" Armin asked Monica. She shook her head and frowned. "Nothing but normal stuff like 'oh my god its the apocalypse guys ahhh'" she said.

We all frowned but I kinda sighed in relief. I was glad we didn't have to go out there and risk everything again. I just wanna chill for now till we run out of supplies, Then we could go out and maybe run around a little. 

"Guys get ready. We're going out." Levi called out running down the stairs. Sasha spit out her food and chocked. "Wh-what? B-but sir-" "last night I looked out the window and saw some people outside a house. They were being followed by those creatures and I thought we should help them." 

I groaned in frustration and continued eating. I was glad that we were gonna go help more people but... the effort.


	11. POTATO!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASICALLY THE POTATO FLEW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO YOU READ THIS.... WHY? ITS SO BAD I CRI

"Hey Alex get a load of this!" Jean shrieked from Erwin's bedroom. I wash currently in his bathroom washing my face and dried myself to go check out what Jean had chalked me for. "Whet is it Jan?" I asked jokingly. He was gawking Erwin's closet that was wide open like it was the gate way to heaven. I walked closer to see what was inside inspecting to see just nearly folded clothes and ties and suits like what he would usually wear. I gasped and fell back on the bed being completely wrong from my expectation. Instead of clothes, I saw an organised shelf of pistols, guns, shotguns,bullets, machetes, crossbows, pistols and other weapons I didn't recognised. "What kind of kink is he into?" I whispered loudly to myself. "Whatever it is.... I'm into it.." Jean moaned. He picked up a gun like it was some precious baby and started examining it. "Oh my god oh my god. It's a freaking 40 caliber smith and Messon MP automatic handgun!" "Okay that was a lot of words... please repeat." I said in surprised.

He shoved the gun in my face forcing me to look at it. "A 40 caliber smith and Messon MP automatic handgun! What else? I've always wanted to get one of these in real life!" He did excitedly. I huffed out some air and tried to process what was happening. Mr. Smith, our principal who is the most sweetest cinnamon roll who is too precious for this world and who gave out sailor moon stickers on his birthday to the whole school in person, owns like over 50 dangerous weapons in his closet. And they looked like they have all been polished. WHAT THE HELL!!!! "LEEEVIIIII!" I shouted. I then heard footsteps coming from downstairs and towards the hall. "What?" He asked annoyed. He stared at me and at Jean. I gestured my hands towards the closet and gave him a 'what is the meaning of this?' Grunt. "Oh. I forgot about that. He own like over 100 army weapons in his house.... which reminds me..." Levi trailed off and walked over to yhe closet shoving Jean away who was still intense eying the hand gun. He pulled out a drawer which made metal clink noises when he did. They were about thousandths of different kinds of amo in the drawer. He pulled out a couple of bullets that were stuck together and threw it at Jean. "Those are about 68 bullets. Don't waste them by firing aimlessly at things." Jean caught it and as if I thought his smile couldn't get any wider, it did. "Wait wait wait wait wait woah.... hold your horse." I cried.

"WHY DOES OUR PRINCIPAL HAVE LIFE... THESE THINGS JUST LAYING AROUND IN HIS CLOSET?" I screamed. "He has them in school as well. Plus he was in the army and he stole a car that had all these in them. Don't get so worked up about it." Levi sighed. I scoffed and nearly chocked on my on spit. "He has weapons in school?? What the hell!" Jean patted my back and chuckled. "You should be great full to have such an awesome principal." "HAD such an awesome principal..." I muttered. The room went silent and I instantly regretted saying that. Levi was staring at the ground and Jean seemed to be holding his breath. I felt uncomfortable and wanted to cheer them both up since I made them feel sad in the first place. I slapped both their shoulders and vegan fake laughing. "Come guys... haha. We've got some citizens to save... yeah...." they both stared at me weirdly and I just clicked my fingers and walked out of the room nervously. LATER Levi and Jean had set out weapons in the coffee table in the sitting room and we were all sitting around it having a little meeting. "I don't think we should all go. I think the girls should stay back and let the men handle this." Jean suggested.

I banged my hand on the table and glared at him. "Excuse me. Are you saying that we are weaker than you men and that we can't handle the real world outside. I could kick your butt in 2 minutes right now you know that. You sexist bas-" "of course not. He's just being silly. You and Mikasa are way stronger than him." Connie interupted you. You huffed out and smirked. "That's right we are. Haha." I stuck your tongue out at Jean and he just rolled his eyes. "But you have absolutely no knowledge of any of these guns. And how they work." He argued back. I picked up a long heavy katana and placed it on my shoulder. "I know how to use this." "Guys please we don't have much time." Marco said ending your little argument with Jean. "No but seriously I think he's right. You should stay here and be safe." Eren said placing a hand on my shoulder. You looked up at him and pouted. "No way I'm going." I felt someone kick your shin suddenly feeling a sharp pain from that. I felt on your knees and whined. I had forgotten that my bruise was still there and for some reason some one decided to kick that spot thus welcoming that pain you had longed missed. "What the hell Armin!" Eren shouted. He grabbed Armin by the collar and nearly lifted him off the ground. "Armin? I trusted you..." I said dramatically. "Oh no..." Armin whined sarcastically. "Your injured... guess you can't go out. ALEX IS STAYING HERE WITH ME!" He shouted. I widened my eyes and realised what he had done. "NO! I'm perfectly fine. Tiz but a bruise." I protested standing up ignoring the head spinning pain on my shin. Yup. Head spinning. Haha lol sorry go on... ;-;

"Okay so how about hange..." Levi called out pointing at hange who was holding a cup of coffee in his hand. " stay here and mind the people that aren't going. And the others come with me. All we need is volunteers to help find people outside who need it help.... any body?" Jean raised his hand first and grinned aren't the weapons below him. Marco who was standing beside him was hesitant and wanted to raise his hand but he seemed to have decided to stay. Mikasa blank lifted a finger. Connie picked up a shot gun and raised it up high. Eren stood in font of me and raised his hand. Levi looked around and nodded. So the people that were staying was Armin, Lillian, Sasha, Marco, Monica and me. The rest gathered around the table and listened to Jean explain how each gun worked. I stayed at the table to listen out of curiosity and watched as Jean passionately describe each weapon.

**_This part is just Jean explain how each weapon worked so if you aren't interested skip till you see_ **

**_\------_ **

He picked up what looked like an ordinary shotgun to me. I wasn't sure at all so I began to listen to him. "This is a classic double barrel break action shot gun. Though they are less accurate than riffles they still are pretty handy, like if your on high ground it's easy to shoot them from looking down. The effective range or 45 yards so it will cause a lot of damage to the creature. Eren. I feel like you should take this. Aim for the chest because when you shoot it will have more of an effect on them." He said handing the shot gun to Eren. He held in and flip it around in his hands. He shrugged as if he approved if the weapon and began turning the hinges and putting amo in it. Jean then picked up a crossbow. I though it looked awesome and felt jealous for not being the one who was gonna use it. "This is just a modern compound crossbow. Though it may look small its actually pretty awesome. This thing can take down a bear and it has awesome stopping power. This one seems to have a laser light so it's pretty neat. I think Levi, you should take this. And of course Mikasa you can have the katana since your such a babe when you use it." He smiled handing Mikasa the blade. She smiled slightly at the blade and pulled it out of its safety bag. The blade was shiny and pull tend extremely sharp. She as pretty pleased with her weapon and pushed it back in and chuckled. "This one." Jean continued picking up some kind of large knife. "This baby is a classic machete. They were meant for cutting through thick material such as bush, thick vegetation and of course like in that horror classic film 'Friday the 13th' bones. This is an amazing weapon to use because it make you feel like a serial killer very time you kill a person with it." "You've killed a person?" Connie questioned him. "Video games..." he laughed.

"Here you go." He said handing the machete to Connie. He gasped and cheered happily swinging the blade around like a kid. Jean picked up the same hand gun he was showing be before and started to collect some amo.

\-----

"Please come back alive." I said to Mikasa and Eren. Mikasa nodded and gave me a hug and walked over to Levi. I looked up at Eren worriedly. "Seriously. I mean it. Come back. Alive.... please..." I kinda begged. I felted like a spartan wife saying goodbye to my husband who was going to fight in a bloody battle and was saying to come with with his shield or on it referring to as on it like I'm heaven. Like as in he's dead. I don't want that. I don't want my spartan husband to come back on his shield. I want him to come back with his shield so we can life as happy Greek life together.. Wait. .. He's not my spartan husband so shut up. 0.o I gave Eren a tight hug longer than Mikasa's and tried not to cry. "Don't do anything stupid." I whisper in his shoulder since I was hugging him. I felt him chuckle and shake his head. "That's a promise I can't keep." He let go and I felt like my tears were gonna win over me. "Here." I said. I untied the bow from my hair that I had from yesterday and wrapped it and round his shotgun. The red bow looked cute on the dangerous weapon and made me laughed. "For good luck." I smiled. Eren stared at the ribbon and smiled happily. "For good luck." He repeated. He then walked up to Levi who was holding the door open in the lift.

I gave levi a warm hug from the back but he stiffened not really knowing what to do. "You can do this." I cheered and let go and pressed the close button on the lift. The group watched as the door slowly open and so did we. There was extreme tension in the room a dew seconds after they left. We were all very anxious and wanted them to immediately abort the mission and come home. But they had to. It wouldn't be human of them if they didn't.

**FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"Armin!! you piECE OF SHIT WHERE DID YOU GO!?" I shouted running around the apartment searching for my cousin. I was mad at him for making me stay behind and wanted a good explanation. I heard muffled squeaks coming from the spare room's closet beside Erwin's room.

I stomped inside creating tension with each step I took. "Aaarmiin... come on out. I know your in there." I cooed. I grabbed the closet doors and swung them open as Armin scream his lungs out. "don't kill me don't kill me!" he pleaded. "If it weren't for you I would've been out there protecting my friends! Do you know how much I wanted to go out and help them?" I scolded him. He was still in his crouching position in the closet whimpering. "I-I'm sorry, Alex" He said. "I was being selfish. I didn't want to go out there again and if anything happened to you I'd be lonely.. plus I didn't want you getting hurt. I thought I was making the right decision but I've only let you down..." He cried. He buried his head in his arms and began to sob. "you probably hate me right now. I don't think saying "I'm sorry" will fix this." I stared down at him in despair.

This kid, I swear, has no self esteem. "Admin... stop crying. I don't hate you." I walked inside the closet and sat down next to him while he cried. "If you thought letting me stay was a good decision then yes. I'll always respect your opinion's. You didn't let me down. I was too excited to go and didn't realise the consequences if something were to happen to me. I know you care about me so I'm not AS mad at you anymore." I smiled. He looked up at me unsurely, "what do you mean..." "well... when you kicked me I was really mad at you. But I know your a smart kid and you did for a reason." I chuckled. He sighed heavily out of relief. "Im so glad. I thought you were gonna kill me." "listen. Next time you disagree with me or anybody else. just talk it out. you don't have to be so violent." I said flicking his forehead. I gave him a side hug feeling more relaxed. How could I ever stay mad at this Boku No Pico piece of shit. He's such a cinnamon roll.

"Now tell me... what do you think is gonna happen to them?" I said in a serious tone. He sniffed and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "by the looks of it. They won't find much. I looked out the window this morning and the place was bombarded with the monsters... They'd be lucky to get unnoticed by atleast one. Unless..." he paused.

"Maybe if one of them creates as much noise as possible in the opposite direction of the house they could possible sneak in the house quickly and save the survivors if there are any. But all they don't have anything loud that would catch their attentions. Their guns would make noise but thats too risky."

I shot up from the closet and quickly sprinted towards Erwin's bedroom. Hange was inside laying on the bed reading Erwin's diary, he noticed me run in and watched me curiously as i ran around looking for some thing. i began rummaging through his closet fill with weapons and devices I have never seen before. "what are you doing?" I heard Hange ask. "looking for something loud and would grab anyones attention." I answered back. I huffed and stood up walked back from the closet. "huh? I thought he would have them considering he's got all the other thingy magijs." I gasped when a silver suitcase caught my eye. It was on top of the closet and it was big. I tried reaching up it but me being 5'4... I couldn't. Hange then walked over and grabbed the suitcase him self and flopped it on the bed like a fedex delivery. "careful... you don't know whats in their." I whined. "what ever it is, It's heavy." He said rolling his shoulders.

I clicked the case to open it quickly and was pleased with what I found. "bingo." I smiled. "GRENADES!? EWRIN IS AWESOME!!" Hange cheered. the suitcase was filled with amo and about 50 grenades. Hange grabbed one and picked it up. I stepped back feeling scared that it might blow up. "whah... what are you doing? put it back please." I said nervously. He chuckled and threw it in the air and caught it again. "Don't worry. It won't go off unless you pull the safety pin off." I sighed still feeling bit scared. "no way. I didn't Mr. Erwin had these!" Admin shouted running inside. He backed away once he saw Hange holding one in his hand. "what do you plan to do with these Alex?" Hange asked me. "Just to give our buddies a little... helping hand thats all. but Armin, You should help too. Find a good place to where i can throw this thing." I said. "HUH! you plan on using this?" He asked. I nodded and picked on up from the suitcase.

I walked past him and began going down the stairs. Connie and Sasha were sitting in the sitting room eating and watching the News. I walked over to the large Window and looked outside the sunny view of the city. "Where do you thing they are now?" I shouted through the apartment. I heard Armin coming up from behind and stood next to me. "Around the bakery." he said. the bakery was about 10 minutes away so they were half way through their destination. If i threw correctly and caught enough distance. The creatures would be able to hear the boom and go follow the noise. "where should i throw it?" I asked rolling the grenade around my hand. Arming looked around the city. "if you can throw it east. Away from the house and the bakery. Maybe over there in that house." He said pointing at the house that looked like it was in the middle of construction.

I thought about it and prayed that this idea might work. " Lets hope no one is around that area or else i would be considered a murderer." I mumbled. I opened the window widely and positioned myself ready to throw. "wait! don't throw it just yet." Sasha shouted. I froze and looked at her. She ran in the kitchen and moments later came back with a potato in her hand. "practice first before you throw. see how far it goes." I smiled and nodded. "good thinking." I picked the potato and started to walked backwards giving me space to throw. I took three steps and used all my energy to throw the potato out the window. We all watched intensely as it flew through the sky. It suddenly landed on the ground and rolled around the place. I wasn't inspecting it to be so far away from the house. I thought i could reach it but i just missed two blocks.

"let me try." Sasha said with a potato appearing in her hand and shoving me away. She walked backwards making room for herself. I didn't even see her move when suddenly the potato was gone. The vegetable flew much faster and longer than mine and landed closer to the spot. We all cheered for her as she just bowed and thanked us. "now hurry throw it." I said handing her the grenade. she bit off the pin from the grenade and swiftly moved across to throw the grenade out the window with much more power out of fear it would explode in her hands. we all watched as it flew across the sky and jumped as it created an explosion once it reached the house. We heard the sound of the bomb seconds after and cheered as if we lifted a spaceship off the ground. "surely They heard that." Armin said filled with anxiety. Now was the part where we wait and see what happens next....

by god it was intense.


End file.
